How it began
by nch01
Summary: Sister fic. Follows the original plot line. Takes place in Season 1 of Supernatural. Dean gets his brother, Sam, and his sister, Amelia 'Mill', to look for their father, who has been missing for several weeks. While on the hunt for their father, they continue to run the family business: Saving people, hunting things.
1. Lawrence, Kansas

**After I had finished watching Supernatural for the 10 billionth time, I decided to write a little sister-fanfic :) I hope everyone likes it. I just wanted to mention that I'm currently in College, so I won't be able to update as much as I would like, but I will suddenly do so as often as I can. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters associated with the show :(_

 _ **Lawrence, Kansas**_

 _ **22 years ago**_

It was a warm night in Lawrence, Kansas. A big, white house can be seen in a field of grass. It was a house that belonged to John and Mary Winchester, and their three children: Dean, Millie and baby Sam. The shadow of a tree can be seen on the house. Suddenly, the tree branch seems to move in a way that branches couldn't, but the Winchester's inside of their warm house didn't notice.

A beautiful woman with long, blonde wavy hair and brilliant blue eyes walked into a room carrying her oldest son, Dean, on her hip. The four-year-old was wearing a pair of brown checkered pajamas. Beside Mary was her daughter, Millie. The two-year-old had on her favorite purple night dress. "Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother," Mary said as she let go of her daughter's hand so she could turn on the light in her youngest son's room. Mary sat Dean down on the floor and watched him as he immediately ran to the crib where Sam was. She tried to pick Millie up, but the toddler refused.

"I walk," she told her and began to walk over to where her older brother was. Dean, being taller than Millie, could easily get up to lean over the crib.

"Goodnight, Sam," he said and kissed his brother's forehead.

"I can't," Millie said, her hazel colored eyes began to fill with tears and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"I'll help you, Millie," Dean offered and picked his little sister up.

"Let me do that, sweetie. I don't want you hurting yourself," Mary said and took her daughter from Dean and held her over the crib so she could say goodnight to Sam. "Can you say goodnight to Sammy, Millie?" Her mother asked her.

"Goodnight, Sammy," Millie repeated and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good girl," Mary praised her and kissed her cheek. She shifted her daughter onto her hip so that she could wish her youngest a goodnight. "Goodnight, love," she said quietly and gave him a loving kiss on his forehead before she straightened up and ran her hand over his head. Sam looked at his mother with his blue eyes wide. Mary felt her heart swell with the amount of love she had for him.

"Hey, Dean," a gruff voice said from the doorway. Dean turned around to see a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes smiling at him. The man had at one time been muscular, but had since gained a few pounds. He was wearing an old olive colored USMC t-shirt and a pair of blue sleep pants.

"Daddy!" Dean and Millie yelled excitedly. Dean hoped down from the crib and ran to his father with his green eyes wide.

"Hey, buddy," John said smiling and bend down to pick his first born up. "And look, Millie's here too!" He said and his smile widened. Mary walked over to her husband and handed her their daughter, who had been holding her arms out towards him ever since she knew he had entered the room. "What do you think? D'you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" He asked his children.

Dean and his little sister laughed. "No, daddy," Dean told him and shook his head.

"No," John repeated laughing and rolled his eyes.

"He-he too small, Daddy," Millie told him, as if he didn't already know that.

"Way too small," he agreed and kissed her top of her blonde hair.

"You got 'em?" Mary asked and gently touched Dean's back.

"I got 'em," he assured her and pulled his children tighter against him as Mary left the room.

"Sweet dreams, Sam," John whispered quietly. Sam looked over at his father and made a baby noise, which made John smile wider and his dimples deepen. He turned around to turn off the light, which was a little difficult with his two children in his arms, before he walked out of the room, leaving the door open. "You ready for bed?" He asked them.

"I'm not tired, Daddy," Dean told his father stubbornly.

"Me neither, Daddy," Millie said, although the little girl was exhausted. Mary had taken her, Dean and Sam to the playground earlier while John was at work. Her and Dean had chased each other, swung on the swings and went down the slides together for almost two hours before their mother said that it was time to go home. When they had gotten home, they had fallen asleep almost immediately, and even though Millie had slept for almost two hours, she was still tired. The only reason why she had said that she wasn't, was because Dean said that he wasn't tired.

"Are you two sure? Because mommy told me all about your exciting day," John said as he walked into Dean and Millie's room.

"We had so much fun, Daddy! Me and Millie slided down the slides a hundred times!" Dean said as his father sat him down on his bed.

"A hundred times? No way!" John said with a fake gasp.

"Uh-huh! And we swinged even a-a hunded time mo'!" Millie said as John laid her down in her bed and made sure to put up the gates so she wouldn't fall out.

"Wow! That many times?" He asked her as he covered her with her pink and purple blanket.

"Yeah!" Millie told him.

"Well, how about you go to sleep and then in the morning you will tell me all about it?" He suggested as he bend down to kiss her forehead.

"Okay, Daddy," she agreed and accepted the pacifier that he gave her.

"I love you, Millie," he said quietly and gently touched her soft cheek before he turned to his son.

"Daddy, can me and Millie go to the playground tomorrow too?" Dean asked as his father was covering him with his batman blanket.

"You'll have to ask mommy tomorrow," he told him and kissed his dirty blonde hair.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you," Dean said, already sounding half asleep.

"Goodnight, buddy. I love you, more," he said and smiled as he looked at his now asleep toddlers. He never thought that he could love anything or anyone more than he loved Mary, but the love that he had for his children was at times so overwhelming that it made him want to cry. He turned off the light and closed the door quietly before he walked downstairs to watch some TV before he went to bed.

In Sammy's nursery, the musical mobile above his crib had suddenly begun to play a lazy lullaby tune. Sam looked at it curiously before he lifted both his feet up as if he wanted to reach for it and kick it. The clock with pictures of trucks, cars, trains and airplanes on it instead of numbers suddenly stopped ticking, and the moon shaped nightlight that was giving off a dark yellow light suddenly began to flicker before it turned off completely. Sam began to cry, which Mary heard through the baby monitor that was on her nightstand next to her bed. She let out a tired 'mh' as she was woken up. She turned towards the baby monitor and saw that red dots across the screen, signaling that it wasn't just her imagination.

She rolled onto her stomach and reached for the lamp on her nightstand, that was next to a picture of her and John, shortly before Millie was conceived. She turned on the light and waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. "John?" She asked, her soft voice full of sleep. When she didn't hear a reply, she lifted her head and turned to where John would usually be, only to be greeted with nothing. Mary let out a tired and exhausted sigh before she finally managed to get out of the way too comfortable bed. She walked out of her room yawning and into Sam's nursery. "John?" She asked when she saw a shadowed figured standing at her son's crib. "Is he hungry?" She asked.

The shadowed figure turned its head and held a finger up to its lips. "Sh," it shushed her softly.

"Alright," she said, glad that she could return back to her loving bed and get some much needed sleep. She rubbed her tired eyes as she turned around to walk back into her room, when a flickering light at the end of the hallway caught her attention. Mary furrowed her brows and debated for a quick second if she should just ignore it and go back to bed, but she knew that it would keep her up until she fixed it. She walked towards the flickering light and tapped the glass several times until it finally stopped flickering. "Mh," she said confused. _'It's an older house. Maybe there's something wrong with the wires or the lightbulb needs to be changed,'_ she thought. She was about to turn around to go back to bed, when a noise coming from downstairs caught her attention. _'Did John forget to turn off the TV?'_ She wondered and walked down the stairs to shut it off herself so that she could _finally_ get some sleep.

On the TV was a movie or documentary about some war or at least the soldiers who had fought in the war. _'Typical,'_ she thought. Her ex-marine husband was always watching something about wars and soldiers, especially anything about the Vietnam war. She suddenly froze when she saw her husband in his blue rope sleeping in the recliner with the remote still in his hand. She was suddenly wide awake as a look of pure fear and horror crossed her face. "Oh, my God!" She gasped as she immediately turned around and began to run up the stairs. "Sammy, Sammy!" She called, and although her voice was still quiet, it was filled with fear and panic as she ran into her youngest sons's room. She gasped when she saw the figure before she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The scream woke Dean and Millie up, as well as their father, who gasped loudly. "Mary?" He called confused before the soldier, the protector, in him came out. "Mary!" He yelled and ran up the stairs, taking two or three steps at a time until he reached the top and then ran into Sam's room, calling out his wife's name one more time. He opened the door, not even realizing that it had never been closed in the first place and called his wife's name again. "Mary," he said and quickly looked around the room, but saw no one. He let out a sigh of relieve and walked over to Son's crib, still breathing hard from the heart attack he almost had. "Hey, Sammy," he greeted his son and pulled the gates to his crib down. Sam looked up at his father and gave him a toothless smile. "You okay?" He asked his son smiling before a look of confusion crossed his face. Next to Sammy's head was a drop of what looked like blood. He reached out to touch it and as he did, three more drops of blood dropped on his hand. He looked at his hand in confusion before he turned around and looked up. A scream of terror left his mouth as he fell to the ground when he saw his wife on the ceiling with her white nightdress stained red with blood on her stomach. She looked at him with her mouth wide open and her arms spread out. She looked like she had been pinned up there, even her hair was sticking to the ceiling. She was spread eagle except her leg, which was at an awkward angle. "No! Mary!" He managed to yell before his wife suddenly burst into flames. "No! No, no!" He continued to yell.

"Dean?" Millie asked scared when she head her father yell.

"It's okay, Millie," he assured her as he got out of bed. He walked over to his sister's bed and pulled the gate down.

"Why Daddy yelled?" She asked her brother.

"I don't know, Millie, but it's alright. Daddy's a soldier and he'll protect us," he told her as he got her out of her bed. "Let's see why Daddy is yelling," he suggested and took his sister's hand and walked out of the room. He froze, however, when he saw a bright light coming from Sammy's room.

"Dean?" Millie asked scared and began to cry.

"It's okay, Millie. I'll protect you," he promised her, but he didn't move from where he was standing.

John seemed to be in a trance as he watched his wife, the love of his life, the mother of his children, burn on the ceiling. Sam's high pitched crying seemed to break the spell, as he quickly got up and grabbed Sam and ran him out of the room.

"Daddy," Dean said when he saw his father carrying Sam wrapped in a blue blanket. He wanted to tell his sister that everything was alright now, but he never got the chance.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can," he told him as he handed Sam to Dean. Dean let go of Millie's hand so that he could hold his younger brother. "Don't look back!" He demanded before he turned to his daughter. "Go with your brother, Mill," he told her. When neither child moved, John began to fear that the fire would consume them all before they could get out. "Now, Dean! Go!" He yelled, knowing that as soon as Dean would leave, Millie would be right behind him. Dean began to run towards the stairs with Millie right behind him. The toddler wasn't as fast or even as stable on her feet as Dean was, so she looked back to her father to silently ask him to carry her. "Go, Millie!" He yelled before he ran back into the burning nursery to save his wife, even though deep down inside he knew that it wad too late. "Mary!" He called, the heat and smoke of the fire making it almost impossible for him to breathe. "No!" He yelled when the flames engulfed the rest of her as he covered his face to protect it from the extreme heat as the flames appeared to shoot right for him before they engulfed him.

"Millie, come on!" Dean yelled. Millie began to walk down the stairs before she sat down and slid down them so that she would be faster. She followed her brother outside of the house and stood next to him crying as he looked up to the window where the nursery once was.

"Daddy!" Millie cried as fat tears ran down her chubby cheeks.

"It's okay, Millie," Dean said for the too manieth time that night. "It's okay, Sammy," he told his brother, wanting him to know that he would protect him too. John suddenly ran out of the house and scooped up his kids as he ran away from the house.

"I gotcha," he told them while running as the windows to Sam's nursery exploded, causing bursts of fire to come out of them. He ran with them to his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala and sat down on the hood of it.

"I called the fire department. They're on their way," a neighbor said when the sound of sirens in the distance began to fill the otherwise quiet night. John didn't say anything. He was in too much shock. He had just seen his wife die some impossible way.

"Daddy," Millie said crying.

"It's okay, Mills. I got you," he promised her and pulled her closer towards him. "I've got all of you," he promised. A couple minutes later, the Lawrence Fire Department showed up followed by an ambulance and a police car. The firemen were talking while they were trying to extinguish the fire, but John didn't pay attention to what they were saying. He was too busy trying to figure out who, no _what_ could have done that to his wife. Curious neighbors had gotten out of their house and were watching in horror as the house burned down.

"Stay back, stand back. Behind the tape," a police officer said as he pushed them back.

John was absentmindedly bouncing Sam in his arms while Dean was repeatedly telling his little sister that everything was going to be alright. John bend down to kiss Sammy's head when he suddenly looked up. He looked up with tears in his eyes, knowing exactly what he had to do. He had to find whoever, _whatever_ did that to his wife and kill it.


	2. Stanford University

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters associated with the show_

 ** _Stanford University_**

 ** _Present Day_**

"Sam! Get a move on, would ya? We were supposed to be there about 15 minutes ago," a woman in her early twenties with long, wavy blonde hair said as she walked into one of the rooms of Sam's house wearing a sexy nurse's costume that she paired with red platform heels. "Sam! You coming or what?" She called impatiently when she didn't hear a reply.

"Do I have to?" Sam asked, poking his head in the room his girlfriend was in.

"Yes," she said laughing. "It'll be fun," she promised. Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the room. "And where is your costume?" She asked when she saw that he was still wearing the same blue shirt, jeans jacket and jeans he had worn to class.

Sam let out an airy laugh and shook his head. "You know how I feel about Halloween," he told her.

"Come on, Sam. I've already agreed that we'll be there," shet tried to convince him.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm pretty tired," he told her.

"No way! I promised I would be there with you. Now come on," she told him and grabbed his hand.

Sam laughed. "You're lucky I love you," he told her and pulled her back so that he could press his lips to hers'.

"Lucky me," she replied smiling and deepened the kiss before she pulled away. "Now let's go," she said.

-.-

The bar was filled with college students varying different levels of drunk. The music they were playing was awful and too loud, but Sam didn't seem to mind too much, especially as he got a couple of drinks into him.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory," the blonde said as she held up her shot. The couple's mutual friend, who was dressed as a zombie, held his glass up to clunk it with hers, while Sam raised his hesitantly.

"Alright, alright. It's not that big a deal," he said embarrassed.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "He acts all humble, but he scored a 175," she said as their friend downed his drink immediately.

"Mh, is that good?" He asked after he slammed his glass on the table.

"Scary good," she said laughing as she finally downed her shot.

"So there you go. You are a first round draft pick," he said as he walked behind Sam to sit in the chair on his other side. "You can go to any law school you want," he told him.

Sam looked down at the old table. "Actually, I got an interview here Monday," he told them. "If it goes okay, I think I got a shot at a full ride next year," he said, although he sounded like it wouldn't happen.

"Hey, it's gonna go great," his girlfriend assured him.

"It better," he said with a hopeful smile.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?" The zombie asked.

Sam quickly looked down. "Ah, they don't know," he said quickly. The blonde made her lips into a thin line. She had tried to convince him multiple times to at least talk to his family and tell them, but he refused each time.

"Oh no, I would be gloating!" Their friend as he got up from the chair. Sam shrugged his shoulders. "So why not?" He asked him.

"'Cause we're not exactly the Brady's," he said and threw a peanut at him.

"I'm not exactly the Huxtable's," he replied with a roll of his dark eyes. "More shots?" He asked.

"No," the blonde and Sam said at the same time. "No," Sam said when their friend ignored them and went to the bar anyway.

"Seriously, I'm proud of you," his girlfriend said when she saw that Sam was about to get up and drag their zombie friend back to the table. "And you're gonna knock them dead on Monday, and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it," she told him smiling.

Sam shook his head and looked at her. "What would I do without you?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Crash and burn," she said said laughing and reached out to pulled his face to hers' so that she could kiss him.

-.-

Later that night, the couple were both sleeping peacefully when a sound of something falling woke Sam up. He immediately got up and quietly walked to the room where he heard the crash. He hid behind the doorway to the dining room so that he wouldn't be seen. He peeked into the room and saw that the window was open. For a second Sam thought that he had forgotten to close it or that his girlfriend had opened it some time during the night, but the sound of the floorboard creeping let him know that there was someone else in the house

Sam narrowed his eyes as he tried to listen for a sound, when he suddenly saw a shadow and then it's owner walk in front of the doorway to his kitchen. Sam took a deep breath before he walked into the room as quietly as he could so that he wouldn't make too much noise. He hid again the wall so that when the intruder walked into the room, Sam could attack him. After a couple of seconds, the door creaked loudly as it opened and a dark figure entered the room. Sam immediately grabbed the person from behind, but the intruder held his arm and turned around to punch him. Sam managed to block his punch and tried to punch the person, but it quickly pushed him away. The intruder ran after him, but Sam kicked him. The person grabbed Sam's leg and pushed him into the living room. _'Son of a bitch,'_ Sam thought. His father had made him and his older brother and sister fight and train for hours everyday. By the time be was nine he could have easily beaten up a man three times his size, but the uninvited houseguest seemed to be a good fighter, too.

While the two continued to fight, Sam was able to see with the small amount of light coming in through the windows that the intruder was a man, but something seemed familiar about him. He tried to figure out why that was. The man, seeing that Sam was distracted, quickly punched him two times before he flipped him over and pushed him onto the ground.

"Woah. Easy, tiger," the man said as he held him down.

Sam stared at the man before it finally clicked. "Dean?" He asked confused and out of breath. The man laughed down at his little brother. "You scared the crap out of me!" He told him, still breathing hard.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," he replied with a smug smile. Sam lifted up his leg and kicked his older brother in the back of his head. At the same time, he flipped him over, so that Dean was the one of the floor, and held him down with his leg. "Or not," he said laughing and tapped his brother's leg. "Get off me," he said and grabbed his brother's hand so that he could help him up.

"Dean, what the Hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I _was_ looking for a beer," he replied as he patted his brother to make sure that he was alright. The light suddenly turned on and Sam's girlfriend, wearing nothing but a grey Smurfs crop top and a pair or pink boy shorts with colorful stripes, was standing in the doorway.

"Sam?" She asked, wanting to know what all the commotion was.

Both brother's turned to her. "Jess, hey," Sam greeted her and turned to his brother, who was still staring at the woman. "Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica," he introduced her to his brother.

Jess furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait," she said and walked into the room. "Your brother 'Dean'?" She asked.

Dean smirked at her. "I love the Smurfs," he said and pointed at her shirt. Jess looked at him unamused "You know, I gotta tell you: you are completely out of my brother's league," he told her and stepped closer towards her.

Jess raised her eyebrows and looked over at her boyfriend in an _'is he serious?'_ way. "Just, let me put something on," she said and began to turn around to walk out of the room.

"No, no, no," he said quickly and he shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it," he told her. "Seriously," he added as he looked directly into her eyes, hoping to convince her. Jess gave him an _'are you serious?'_ look. When Dean realized that what he was doing wasn't working, he quickly turned away from her. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here and talk to him about some private family business, but, ah, nice meeting you," he said and pointed at her in a way that would probably make any girl start giggling like a little school girl. Jess, however, only gave him a tight lipped smile.

"No," Sam said and walked towards her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her," he told him.

"Okay," Dean said and turned towards the couple. "Um," he said, trying to think of what to say and not say in front of Jess. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days," he said. Jess looked up at Sam worried, but the youngest Winchester didn't seem worried or concerned at all.

"So he's working over time of a 'Miller time' shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later," he said, knowing his father all too well. Dean looked down and burst his lips, contemplating if he should say what he wanted to say. He finally nodded and looked back up.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days," he said. Sam froze, realizing what that could mean.

"Jess, excuse us," he said.

Jess nodded her head. "I'm gonna go downstairs," she said and got up on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "It was nice meeting you, Dean," she said with a tight smile before she turned around and walked out of the room.

"Oh, my pleasure," he said as he watched her walk out. "Nice ass," he said out loud.

"Dude," Sam said and held his arms out in a _'I'm right here'_ way. Dean held his hands up, showing him that he meant no harm.

"So, let's go," he said and clapped his hands together.

"Dad's been missing before, Dean, and he's always been alright," he told him.

"It's never been like this," he told him. "We have to find him."

"I can't go. I have classes on Monday and an interview," he told him.

"Sam, dad's missing. We have to find him," he repeated himself.

"And what about Mill?" He asked.

"I already called her. She's on her way," he told him. "Now let's go," he repeated himself and walked out of the room. Sam shook his head and grabbed his green sweater jacket that was laying on the couch and put it on.

"This is ridiculous, Dean," Sam said as he followed his brother out of the living room. "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you," Sam said as he and his brother walked down the stairs.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy," Dean said. "Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him," he told him for the hundredth time.

"Do you remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then too," he told him. "He's always missing and he's always fine," he said annoyed.

Dean turned around when he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Not for this long," he told him. "Now, are you gonna come with me or not?" He asked him.

"I'm not," Sam said.

Dean looked at him shocked. "Why not?!"

"I swore that I was done hunting for good," he reminded him.

"Come on," Dean said and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad," he told him and turned around.

"Yeah?" Sam asked with a laugh and followed his brother. "When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45," he reminded him.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I was nine-years-old!" He told him. "He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'," he told him.

"'Don't be afraid of the dark'?! Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid! You know what's out there," he told him.

"Yeah, I know. But still - the way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession of to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing," he reminded him. "So we kill everything we can find."

"Save a lot of people doing it, too," he said, causing Sam to scoff.

"What about when Mill got scared after having a nightmare when she was five?" Sam asked him, but Dean didn't reply. "He told her that the real monsters weren't in her dreams, but outside in the real world and then telling her all about the different monsters and how to kill them," he told him. Dean kept quiet. "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" He asked him. His brother looked away before he slammed his hand against the door and walked out to get away from his brother, but Sam followed him. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors," he told him.

"So what are you gonna do?" Dean asked bored, having heard this way too many times growing up. "Are you just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?" He asked him and turned towards his brother.

"No, not normal - _safe_ ," he corrected him.

"And that's why you ran away," he said and scoffed.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone," he reminded him. "And that's what I'm doing," he reminded him.

"Yeah, well, dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already. I can feel it," he told him. Sam didn't reply. "I can't do this alone," he told him.

"You won't be alone. You'll have Mill," he told her. "And besides, you've gone on hunt's alone before, even when dad was missing, so how is this any different?" He asked him.

"I don't want to do this with Mill alone. I need you, too," he told him.

Sam sighed in frustration and shook his head. "What was he hunting?" He asked, regretting the question as soon as it left his mouth. Dean fought a smile as he walked to the trunk of his 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He opened it and lifted up the bottom of the trunk, revealing rows and piles of various weapons while he informed Sam on everything he knew.

"Alright, let's see... Where the Hell did I put that thing?" Dean asked himself as he glanced over all of the weapons.

"So, when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig - this voodoo thing down in New Orleans," he told him without looking up.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" He asked surprised.

Dean turned his head to look at his brother. "I'm twenty-six, dude," he reminded him and turned his attention back to the trunk. "Alright, here we go," he said when he finally found what he wad looking for and pulled out two news articles from a folder. "So dad was checking out this two-lane backtop just outside of Jericho, California," he told him and handed him the article. "About a month ago, this guy - they found his car but he'd vanished. Completely M.I.A.," he told him while Sam skimmed over the article.

"So maybe he was kidnapped?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, well, here's another one in April, another in December '04, '03, '98, '92 - 10 of them over the past twenty years," he said as he showed him all of the articles. "All men, all same five mile stretch of road," he said and put all of the paper back into the folder. "It started happening more and more, so dad went to dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough, and then I get this voicemail yesterday," he said and grabbed a recorder and hit play.

"Dean," the muffled voice of John Winchester said. "Something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on," he said before static noises made what he was saying impossible to understand. "Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger," he said before it stopped.

"You know if there's E.V.P. on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad, Sammy," Dean praised him. "Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" He asked him smiling and hit rewind on the recorder. "Alright. I slowed the message down and ran it through a GoldWave. Took out the hiss and this is what I got," he said and hit play.

"I can never go home," a female whispered.

"'Never go home'," Sam repeated with furrowed eyebrows. "Does Mill know?" He asked.

"I told her, but I didn't play her the tape. I'll play it to her when we see her," he told him and put the recorder back into the trunk and closed it. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing. You're the only person I did that with," he told him. "I've asked Mill for help more times than I can think of in the last six months alone. She even told me that I should just suck it up and talk to you, but I didn't because I knew that you were done, or that you thought so at least," he told him.

Sam sighed heavily before he nodded his head. "Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him," he said. "But I have to be back first thing Monday," he told him. Dean nodded his head. "Just wait here," he told him and turned around to walk back into the house to tell Jess goodbye.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have an interview," Sam replied and turned around.

"What? A job interview? Skip it," he told him.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate," he told him.

"Law school?" He asked confused.

"So we got a deal or not?" He asked, ignoring his brother's question.

"Yeah," Dean said reluctantly.

"Alright," Sam said and nodded his head. "Let me just say bye to Jess and pack a bag," he said and walked into his house.

"Is everything alright? Where's Dean?" Jess asked and followed her boyfriend up the stairs and into their room.

"I have to go," he told her and pulled out a bag.

"Wait, you're taking off?" She asked as he began to pack. "Is this about your dad? Is he alright?" She asked him worried.

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama," he told her.

"But your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip," she said.

"Ah yeah. He's just deer hunting up at the cabin, and he's probably got Jim, Jack and José with him," he told her. Knowing his father, he would never go on a hunt without any kind of alcohol with him. "We're just gonna go bring him back," he told her.

"What about the interview?" She asked.

"I'll make the interview," he assured her. "This is only for a couple of days," he told her and zipped up his bag.

"Sam, pleas, just stop for a second," she pleaded. "You doing sure you're okay?" She asked him worried.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I promise," he told her and kissed her cheek.

"Is it just gonna be you and Dean?" She asked him.

"No, Mill will be there too," he told her.

"Your sister? When was the last time you talked to her?" She asked him.

"It'll be alright," he promised her and gave her another kiss before he turned around to walk out of the room.

"At least tell me where you're going,"' she asked him, but Sam didn't hear her.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked when his brother walked out.

"I'm ready," he replied as he got into the passenger side and threw his bag in the backseat.

"Then let's go," he said and started the car. AC/DC blasted through the speakers causing Sam to groan.

"Dude, seriously?" He asked.

"Just go with it, Sammy," he said and began to drive.


	3. Jericho, California (Part 1)

**I realized that the original story was way too long, so I decided to make it two separate chapters. That is the only thing that has changed. :)**

 **Disclaimer:** I _also (sadly) do not own Supernatural or any of the characters associated with the show :(_

 ** _Jericho, California_**

 _A young man was driving along a dark road in an old blue Volkswagen Golf that had rock music blasting loudly. "Amy, I can't come over tonight," he told the woman on the other end of the line._

 _"Why?" She asked._

 _"Because I got work in the morning, that's why," he told her._

 _"It hasn't stopped you in the past," she told him._

 _"Okay, I miss it, my dad's gonna have my ass," he told her laughing. Something on the side of the road caught his attention. It looked like a woman was just dancing or twirling around. "Hey, uh, Amy. Let me call you back," he told her and hung up before she could reply. He stopped the car in front of the woman and leaned over the passenger seat. "Car trouble or something?" He asked her out of the open window. The woman turned around so that she was facing him. She was a beautiful woman with pale skin and long dark curly hair that went over her breasts. She was wearing a long white dress that appeared to have rips or tears in them and she looked like she was barefoot. It wasn't exactly cold outside, but it wasn't warm enough to be barefoot and in clothes like that either._

 _"Take me home," she said softly._

 _"Sure, get in," the dark haired man said enthusiastically and opened the passenger door to let the woman in. The woman walked over to the car and slowly got in. "So, you coming from a Halloween party or something?" He asked her as he stared at her cleavage before he laughed and turned his head to look out of the window._ 'Why else would she be dressed like that?' _He asked himself. "You know... um... a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here," he told her as he let his eyes wander over her again. The woman turned to look at him and began to pull her dress up her thigh at the same time as she moved her legs further apart. The boy bit his bottom lip as he began to feel his pants tighten._

 _"I'm with you," she told him softly. The boy laughed nervously and quickly looked out of the window again._

'This can't be real,' _he thought. The woman stretched out her arm to turn his head towards her._ 'You have a girlfriend,' _he reminded himself as he looked at her breasts again._

 _"Will you come home with you?" She asked him._

'Fuck Amy,' _he thought and laughed. "Um... Hell yeah," he said with a big smile before he took off, going way passed the allowed speed limit. "Where do you live?" He asked her and let his eyes wander over her again._

 _"Just drive," she told him. The man tried to make small talk with her, asking her what she was doing, what her name was, but all she did was tell him to keep driving. After five minutes of silence, he pulled into a driveway that lead to an old, abandoned house._

 _"Come on," he said laughing. "You don't live here," he told her._

 _The woman looked at the house sadly. "I can never go home," she said._

 _"What?" He asked confused. "What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here," he told her as he looked back to the house to make sure that it really was abandoned. "Where do you live?" He asked and turned to her, but she was suddenly gone. The man looked around his car confused. He hadn't heard her get out of the car. He turned his car off and got out. "That was good," he said with a laugh. "Joke's over, okay?" He said and waited for her to come back to him. "D'you want me to leave?" He asked when he didn't hear a reply from her. He looked around before he began to walk towards the old house, thinking that she was in there. "Hello?" He called as he walked up the stairs towards the porch. He leaned forward to look into the house through the broken door, when a bat suddenly flew out and passed. "Ah!" He screamed and fell to the ground. He immediately jumped up and ran back to his old car and got in. He started it and immediately drove away from the house, forgetting all about the woman. '_ What the fuck?!' _He thought to himself as he sped away from the house. He looked behind him, expecting to see something running after the car, but there was nothing there. He sighed in relieve, but his relieve was short lived when he felt as if someone was staring at him. He looked into the rearview mirror and let out a loud scream when he saw the woman from the road staring at him from the backseat. He slammed on the break, but the breaks weren't working. He screamed again as he ran through a 'Bridge Closed' sign before the car suddenly stopped in the middle of the bridge. He screamed as the woman jumped over the seat and attacked him. He tried to fight her off, but she was too strong. "No!" He screamed before blood splattered all over the windows._

-.-

Sam was looking through Dean's cassette tapes at the gas station, while Dean went inside to put down money for gas and to pick up some food as well. "Hey, you want breakfast?" Dean asked and held up a pack of mentos, a bottle of soda and a bag of chips.

Sam looked up and made a disgusted face. "No thanks," he declined, causing Dean to roll his eyes. "Where are we meeting Mill?" He asked.

"At a local motel. She'll be there in an hour," he said as he hung up the gas pump.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit-card scams?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career," he told him. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards," he defended himself.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" He asked as he continued to look through his brother's cassette tapes.

"Uh... Bert Aframian and his son, Hector," he said as he got into the car. "Scored two cards out of the deal," he told him.

"Sounds about right," he said to himself before he brought his attention back to his brother's cassette tape collection. "I swear, man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection," he told him.

"Why?" Dean asked slightly defensive.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes," he said, as if Dean didn't already know that. "And two, Black Sabbath? Motörhead? Metallica?" He asked as he held up each cassette tape. Dean grabbed the cassette out of Sam's hand. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," he told him.

"Well," Dean said as he popped the cassette tape in. "House rules, Sammy: driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole," he told him and started the car. Loveless' "A Gift To The World" began to play loudly.

"You know, 'Sammy' is a chubby 12 year-old. It's Sam, okay?" He told him over the music.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud," he said with a smirk before he drove off. "Who are you calling?" He asked when he saw Sam pull out the phone and begin to dial.

"He hospital to see if dad's there," he said. "Yeah, hi. I was wondering if you have a man that came in with dark hair and dark eyes? He's about 6'2 and weighs about 165 pounds?" He asked.

"I'm sorry there's no man by that description here," she told him.

"Thanks," he said and hung up.

"So-" Dean began, but Sam quickly shushed him.

"Hi, I was wondering if you have a man with dark hair and eyes, about 6'2 and weighs about 165 pounds?" He asked.

"No, sir, no one by that description here," a man said.

"Thank you," he thanked him and hung up. "Alright, there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess," he said and put his phone away. Dean pulled his lips into a thin line. On one hand it was a good thing, because that meant that he was still alive, but on the other hand, he was no step closer to finding his father.

"Check it out," Dean said when he saw two police cars another car in front of the bridge. "That's Mill's car," he said as he pulled over to the side and parked behind a black 1968 Ford Mustang.

"Is that her there?" Sam asked and pointed to a woman with chestnut colored hair that went over her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a dark brown leather jacket and dark brown ankle combat boots.

"That's her," he said and reached over to open the glove department. He pulled out a small wooden box and opened it, revealing several different ID cards and batches. He pulled out two batches and handed one of them to Sam. "Let's go," he said and got out of the car.

-.-

"So can you tell me what happened here?" Mill asked one of the police officers.

"Well, we're not exactly sure," the officer answered. Mill raised an eyebrow. "There's no sign of a struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints - spotless. It's almost too clean," he told her.

"Do we know who the victim is?" Mill asked.

"His name's Troy," he said.

"Isn't he dating your daughter?" The sheriff asked.

"Yeah," the officer replied and looked down.

"How's Amy doing?" He asked.

"She's been putting up missing posters downtown," he answered. Mill opened her mouth to speak, but someone behind her spoke first.

"You had another one like this last month, didn't you?" A familiar voice asked. Mill turned around and saw her two brothers standing in front of her. She was about to say their names, but then she remembered that they were on a job.

"Agents," she greeted them with a nod, knowing that they were not posing as police officers, which only left very few other choices.

"And who are you?" The sheriff asked.

Dean pulled out his batch and showed it to him. "Federal Marshals," he answered and quickly put the batch back into his back pocket.

"You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" He asked suspiciously.

Dean let out an airy laugh. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you," he thanked him.

"How do you know each other?" The officer next to Mill asked.

"We've worked on a case before," Mill told him.

"Now why would an FBI Agent and two Marshals be here?" The sheriff asked.

"We go where they tell us to go," Sam said, speaking for the first time.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asked, wanting to get back on topic.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There have been others before that," he told him.

"So this victim - you knew him?" Sam asked.

The sheriff nodded his head. "A town like this, everybody knows everybody," he answered.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked as he walked around the car of the newest victim. Mill looked at the officer.

"No, not so far as we can tell," he answered.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked.

"There isn't one," Mill answered. "They don't know who or what did it," she explained. The sheriff glared at her, not liking the way she said it.

"It might be a serial murderer or a kidnapping ring," he told him.

"But you don't know," Mill said. Sam moved his arm to the side to punch her side without the sheriff noticing. "Ow," she hissed and rubbed her side. "Cramps," she lied when the sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, no. We dont know," he admitted reluctantly.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," Dean said. Sam stomped on Dean's foot to shut him up.

"Thank you for your time," he thanked the sheriff. "Gentlemen," he said as he walked away. "Er... Agents," he corrected himself when the sheriff gave him a stranger look. Sam walked ahead of his siblings with his lips burst and shaking his head. Dean turned his head to make sure that no one was looking before he slapped his brother in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Sam hissed. "What was that for?" He asked him pissed. "Ow!" He hissed again when Mill punched his arms. "What the Hell?!" He asked and looked down at her.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked pissed.

"And why'd you punch me?" Mill asked.

"Why do you two talk to the police like that?" Sam asked. Mill and Dean both looked at their brother as if he had just grown a second head.

"Come on," Dean said and stepped in front of his brother. "They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this," he told him. "If we're gonna find dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves," he told him. Sam cleared his throat and pointed to something with his chin. "What?" Dean asked and turned around to see a police officer and two men who looked like agents looking at the trio.

"Can I help you?" The officer asked.

"No, sir," Mill answered.

"We were just leaving," Dean told him. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully," he said with a nod when the two agents walked passed them.

 _'Oh, shit,'_ Mill thought when she saw that the two agents were FBI. "Have a nice day," she said quickly before she walked passed the officer with her two brothers following behind her. "That was close," she said when she got to her car. She checked to see if the officer was still looking at them before she threw her fake FBI batch into her car. "Good to see you again," she greeted Dean. "And Sammy," she said and was about to give him a hug, but then decided against it. "Long time," she said.

"Yeah," he said and coughed. "How you been?" He asked her.

"Killing monsters. The usual," she said shrugging. "I'm engaged now," she said and held up her left hand to show him a silver ring with a small diamond sitting on her ring finger.

"When did that happen?" Dean asked.

"Last night. Right after you called," she answered.

"And what does-" Sam stopped, waiting for Mill to say his same.

"Seth," she told him.

"Seth think you do?" He asked her.

"He thinks I'm FBI," she told him.

"Really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mill shrugged. "It's a good cover. I can still hunt monsters. I just tell him I have a case and I'm out," she told him.

"So you're still hunting?" He asked.

"It's the family business," she told him. Mill was still mad at her little brother for abandoning them to go off to college. "So, you started hunting again?" She asked.

"No, this is just a one time thing," he told her.

"Right," she answered. "And let me guess, as soon as you find dad you'll leave again?" She asked him. Sam opened his mouth to tell her off, but Dean quickly cut him off.

"When'd you get here?" He asked her.

"Couple minutes before you two showed up," she answered. "I saw the cops on my way up, so I decided to check it out and see what was going on," she fold him.

"And?" He asked.

"I don't know anymore than you do," she told him.

"Alright, then how about we head downtown to talk to this Amy?" Sam suggested.

"Let's go then," she said and was about to get into her car when Sam stopped her.

"Aren't you gonna play her the tape?" He asked Dean.

"What tape?" Mill asked.

"Dad called me yesterday, or two days ago, and left me a message," he said and walked to the trunk of his car to get his recorder to play it to her.

"E.V.P.?" She asked when the message was done.

Dean nodded his head. "Listen to this," he said and rewound it back to play what the woman had said.

"'I can never go home'," she repeated confused. "Who said that?" She asked.

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "When was the last time you talked to dad?" He asked.

"He called me a couple days ago, but I couldn't understand a word he was saying," she told him. "So do you think the same thing that said that on the voicemail, is the same thing killing all these men?" She asked him.

"That's why we're here," he told her and put the recorder back in the trunk.

"Let's find it out then," she said and walked over to her car.

"Aren't you gonna drive with us?" Dean asked.

"And leave my baby here? No way," she laughed and got into her car.

"Hey! There's only one Baby and that's her," he said and pointed to his Impala.

Sam rolled his hazel eyes. "Let's go," he said and got into the car.

-.-

"I'll bet you that's her," Dean said and pointed at a woman who looked like she was in her early 20's hanging up papers. She had brown curly hair that she had in a messy pony tail, and was wearing a brown jacket with blue jeans, light brown boots, and had a black bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam agreed nodding.

"Let's do this," Mill said and was about to open her mouth to ask if the woman was Amy, but Dean beat her to it.

"You must be Amy," he said as he approached her.

The woman stopped hanging up posters and turned to the siblings. "Yeah," she answered.

"Troy told us about you," he explained. "We're his uncles and this is his cousin," he lied. "I'm Dean, this is Sammy and this is Millie," he introduced them.

"Mill," the brunette corrected her brother and shot him a dirty look for using her old nickname.

"He never mentioned any of you to me," Amy said.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess," Dean laughed.

"We used to be really close as kids, but we sort of lost contact after a while," Mill lied.

"And you never tried to make contact with him?" Amy asked.

"We're not around much. We're up in Modesto," Dean told her.

"So, we're looking for him, too, and we're kind of asking around," Sam said suddenly. Mill stomped on his foot, signaling that he should just shut up and let Dean handle everything.

"Hey, are you okay?" A woman with straight brown hair and wearing all black asked as she approached Amy.

"Yeah," Amy replied quickly.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked Amy.

"Yeah, sure," she agreed.

"What going on?" The woman standing beside Amy asked.

"We just have a couple of questions for Amy about Troy," Mill explained.

"I thought it was a suicide?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest and raised a dark eyebrow.

"Standard procedure," she assured her.

"When was the last time you talked to Troy?" Sam asked her.

"How about we talk somewhere else?" Dean suggested when he saw that several people had stopped to eavesdrop onto their conversation.

"Yeah, okay," Amy agreed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Her friend asked.

"Can she?" Amy asked hopeful.

"Sure," Mill agreed.

"Let's go in here," Dean suggested and walked into a small diner. A waitress with short blonde hair brought them to a table and brought them menus, which they declined. "We'll have a coffee," he told her and pointed to him and his younger siblings.

"Just a coke," Amy said quietly.

"Make that two," her friend added. The waitress nodded and smiled at them before she went and got their drinks.

"So, when was the last time you talked to Troy?" Sam asked again when the waitress had brought them their drinks.

"Last night. I was on the phone with him while he was driving. He said he would call me right back, but he never did," she told them.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked her.

"No, nothing I can remember," she told him.

"Did he sound different to you?" Mill asked.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused.

"Did he sound like he was scared or in danger?" She clarified.

"No, he sounded normal - happy," she said.

"Here's the deal, ladies - the way Troy disappeared - something's not right. So if you heard anything..." Dean said, but let his sentence trail of when the two women give each other a look. "What is it?" He asked.

Well, it's just - I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk," Amy's friend said.

"What do they talk about?" The siblings all said at the same time. Amy and her friend looked at them before one of them finally spoke.

"It's kind of this local legend," Amy's friend began. "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago."

"Another haunting," Mill said quietly to her brothers.

"Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up - well, they disappear forever," she said.

"Do you know her name?" Mill asked.

"No," she answered.

"Do you know where it was?" She continued to ask.

The girl shook her head. "Like I said. It's just a local legend," she explained.

 _'Great,'_ Mill thought annoyed. _'That means research,'_ she thought and downed her cup of coffee.

"Thank you, ladies," Dean thanked them as he got up. "If you can think of anything, don't hesitate to call," he said and handed them cards with his number on them.

"So what now?" Sam asked as they were leaving the diner.

"Research, Sammy," Mill answered as they walked to their cars.

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Come on, Mr. College Student. You must be used to it," Mill said as she got into her car. "I'll see you at the library," she called and drove off.

"Is she always like that?" Sam asked as he and Dean got into the Impala.

"Like what?" He asked and started the car.

"So... bitchy?" He asked as he turned down Metallica's "Sad But True".

Dean shrugged. "That's just Mill," he said as he drove to the library.

"Have you met her fiancé?" He asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"How much do you think he knows?" He asked.

"He doesn't know anything," Dean replied.

"And you don't see anything wrong with that?" Sam asked his brother shocked.

"No," he said shrugging.

"Dean, she marrying that guy. Don't you think he should at least know the truth?" He asked him.

"What should she says? 'Hey honey, remember how I told you that I was an FBI agent? Well, I lied. I hunt monsters. Gotta go kill a werewolf. Bye!'," he asked sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, I don't think it's right for him to not know," he defended himself.

"Jess doesn't know about you," Dean told him.

"That's because I don't hunt anymore, Dean," he told him. Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter and clenched his jaw. That was definitely not what he wanted to hear. The rest of the way to the library was spend in silence, and as soon as he parked his car next to his sister's, he got out of the car and slammed it shut.

"Took ya long enough," Mill joked and hoped off of the hood of her car and followed her brother into library. "Well, let's do this," she said and sat down in front of an old computer and began to search for local legends that were about a woman in white while Dean searched for murders of a woman on a computer besides him.

"Find anything yet?" Sam asked from beside his sister.

"Nothing helpful," Mill answered as she clicked on the next article.

"Here, let me," he said and reached for the keyboard.

"Don't!" She said and slapped his hands away.

"I'm just trying to help," he said and reached for the keyboard again.

"I said 'don't'," she repeated herself and slapped his hands away again.

"Fine," he said and walked over to Dean and sat down next to him to see how he was doing. "Let me try," he said when Dean still hadn't found any hits after multiple searches.

"I got it," Dean said annoyed and slapped his hand away. Sam pushed Dean's chair away and rolled over to where his brother was just at.

"Dude," Dean said annoyed as he rolled back to sit between him and his sister. "You're such a control freak," he said and punched his shoulder.

"Can you two stop?" Mill asked annoyed when she still hadn't found anything.

"Tell him that," he said and punched his brother's arm again.

"Just stop," Mill hissed at them. Dean sighed in annoyance, but let Sam give it a try.

"So, angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean said in a obvious tone.

"Then maybe it's not murder," he said thoughtfully and began to type.

"What then? A suicide?" Mill asked and looked at her younger brother.

"It's worth a shot," he said as he hit enter. "I found something," he said when one article popped up. Mill rolled closer to Dean so that she could see the screen better. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years-old, jumps of Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river," he read.

"Does it say why?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered as he skimmed the article. "An hour before they found her, she called 911. Her two little kids were in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing - both die," he said.

"Isn't that just great," Mill said sarcastically while Sam continued to read the article.

"'Our babies are gone and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband, Joseph Welch," he read under a picture of the husband.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked and pointed at the picture of a bridge with police officers carrying a bodybag that had Constance Welch in it.

"That's where Troy's car was," Mill said, making Sam and Dean nod.

"Let's go then," Sam said and got up.


	4. Jericho, California (Part 2)

"So, this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean said as he, Sam and Mill walked to where Constance took her life.

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him," Dean said.

"Okay, so now what?" He asked.

"We keep digging till we find him. It might take a while," Dean said.

"Dean, I told you I've got to her back by-"

"Monday," the siblings all said at the same time, having heard it way too many times already. "Because of the interview," Mill said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Because the interview is obviously more important than finding dad," she snapped at him.

"It's not like that, Mill," he tried to tell her, but she was having none of it.

"Of course not," she said and rolled her hazel eyes.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?" He asked him. Although he tried to sound calm, anger managed to slip its way into his voice.

"Maybe, why not?" He asked with a shrug.

"And Jessica? Does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked, eve though he already knew the answer.

"No, and she's not ever going to know," Sam said.

"Well, that's healthy," Dean said sarcastically.

"Oh! And Mill? She's engaged and this Seth guy doesn't even know what she does!" Sam said and pointed at his little sister.

"Because it's none of his business," Mill snapped at him, but Sam ignored her.

"We already had this discussion in the car, Dean. Why are you bringing it up again?" He asked his older brother annoyed.

"All I'm saying is that you can pretend all you want, Sammy, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are," Dean said and turned around to walked away from his brother and sister.

"And who is that?" Sam asked as he followed his brother.

"One of us," he said and pointed between him and their sister.

"No, I'm not like either of you. This is not going to be my life," he snapped and walked in front of his two siblings. "This is not going to be my life," he told them.

"It already is," Mill told him.

"I don't care," he told her.

"Well, you have a responsibility," Dean told him.

"To dad and his crusade?" Sam asked with a laugh. "If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find that thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she's not coming back," he said. Dean got a look on his face that he only got when he was about to kill a monster.

"Dean!" Mill yelled when he shoved his brother against the railing of the bridge. "Dean, let go of him," she said as she tried to get between her two brothers. "Dean, now," she demanded and tried to force him back.

"Don't talk about her like that," he warned him before he let him go and turned away from him.

Mill looked at her younger brother and shook her head. "Asshole," she said to him. She loved her brother, both of them, but she never truly forgave Sam after her left for college. And hearing him talk about their mother like that, made her want to throw him off of the bridge.

"Sam, Mill," Dean suddenly said. The two siblings looked at him and then at what he was looking at and frozen. A woman with long dark curly hair and wearing nothing but a white torn up dress was standing on the railing of the bridge.

"Is that her? Is that Constance?" Mill asked, even though she already knew the answer. At the sound of her name, the woman turned towards the siblings right before she jumped. The siblings immediately ran over to where she had just jumped from and looked over the railing, but nothing was there.

"She's gone," Mill said.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered. Suddenly, the sound of Dean's Impala being started disturbed the quiet night. Bright headlights shone on the trio, blinding them momentarily until their eyes got adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"What the-" Dean caught himself just in time.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

"Do you think it's Constance?" Mill asked. Dean reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his car keys. "Then how-" Mill never got to finish her question. The car suddenly started speeding towards them.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dean yelled.

"Come on, Dean, let's go!" Sam said as he and Mill began to run away from the car. "Go!" He yelled when he saw that his brother hadn't moved an inch. The trio continued to run until the car got too close to them.

"Jump!" Mill screamed as she jumped over the railing of the bridge,followed by Dean and Sam. Sam and Mill managed to grab on to hold on to a part of the bridge, while Dean fell into the water.

"Mill, you alright?" Sam asked as he began to climb up the bridge.

"Yeah," she answered as she did the same. "Where's Dean?" She asked when she realized that their older brother wasn't with them.

Sam looked around wildly before he finally saw him laying on the ground by the river. "Dean!" He yelled.

"What?" Dean yelled back and began to crawl out of the cold water.

"Are you alright?" He asked him.

"I'm super," he assured him and held up his hand in an 'okay' sign. Sam laughed and climbed over the railing so that he was back on the bridge.

"You need help?" He asked his sister.

"I got it," she told him as she climbed over the railing. "Thanks, though," she added when she realized how harsh she sounded. Sam gave her a small smile as a reply.

"Baby!" Dean yelled and ran to his car to make sure that she was alright.

"Car alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now," he said as he closed the hood and leaned against the car. "That Constance chick - what a **_bitch_**!" He yelled.

"At least it wasn't my car," Mill said. Dean glared at her.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam said.

"Yeah, no shit," Mill said and rolled her eyes.

"So, where does the trail go from here, genius?" He asked her.

"We talk to the husband," she answered.

"Let's do it then," he agreed.

"Now? Shouldn't we wait until morning when he's probably awake?" Dean asked.

"First thing tomorrow then," he agreed and leaned against the Impala next to Dean. "You smell like a toilet," he said after a while.

"Shut up," he snapped at him.

"You need to shower," Mill told him. Dean looked down at himself before her turned his head to smell his shoulder.

"Ungh," he coughed. "You're not wrong," he said and got into his car. "Let's find a motel," he suggested.

"Can I ride with you?" Sam asked his sister hopefully.

"Definitely," she agreed.

"Really, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Dude, I'm not sitting anywhere near you," he told him.

"Whatever. I saw a motel a couple miles up the road. I'll see you two there," he said and drove off.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier about mom and Seth," Sam apologized as he and Mill walked to her car.

"I know why you said the things you did. Sometimes I don't see the sense of killing the thing that killed mom, because I know that it won't bring her back, but... I don't know. I just want it dead," she said as she got into the car.

"How much do you remember?" He asked.

"About mom?" She asked as she started the car. Sam nodded. Mill let out a sigh as she thought about it. "Not that much. I remember that she used to take us to the playground, and I remember that she used to make me and Dean peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crust off for lunch," she said with a sad smile as she began to drive. Thinking about mom always made her sad. While she would never admit it, she sometimes cried about it. She cried because she just wanted her mom to be alive, and she just wanted to be normal; she wanted to be a family again - none of the hunting crap.

"Do you remember anything from that night?" He asked.

Mill froze. "No," she said and parked the car next to Dean's.

"I think I smell worse," Dean said as he got out of his Baby.

"You do," Mill confirmed.

"Shut up," he snapped and walked into the motel. "Two rooms, please," he requested and put his credit card on the sign-in book.

"We only have one room left," the older man said.

"That's okay," Mill said after the trio looked at each other. "Do you have an extra bed? Like, a bed you can set up?" She asked the man.

"No," he answered.

"I'll just sleep on the couch then," she said, sounding less than thrilled about that.

"I guess so," he said as he picked up the credit card Dean gave him. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a whole room for the whole month," he explained.

"Can we have his room?" Dean asked.

"Are you related to him or something?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, we're his children. I'm Hector Aframian, this is Ernie Aframian," Sam shot a glare at his brother when he told the man his fake name, "and Astrid Aframian," he lied.

"Well, he hasn't been back in a while," the man said.

"That's why we're here," he told him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't give you his room," the old man said.

"Why?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Because it's his room that he paid for," he told him.

"What if I would make it worth your while?" Dean asked as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"De - er - Hector, that sounds really wrong," Mill told him.

"Sh," he shushed her and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill.

"The answer is still no," he man said.

"Dammit," Dean said and put his money back. He turned around to walk out, but the old man stopped him.

"Do you still want the room?" He asked and held up his credit card.

"Yeah, we'll take it," Dean replied and signed the sign-in book while he waited for the old man to give him back his card. While he waited, he looked for his dad's alias and, once he found it, looked to see what room number he was staying in. "Thanks," Dean thanked him when the old man handed him a key and his card.

"Really? Ernie?" Sam asked him when they were all outside and walking to their dad's room.

"It was the first name that popped into my head," he said shrugging. "Do you still have your lock kit?" He asked. Sam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small case. "You do your lock magic while me and Millie keep watch," he told him.

"It's Mill," she corrected him while Sam unlocked the door.

"Got it," he said and opened the door.

"Good job, Ernie," Mill praised him and patted his shoulder.

"Shut up," Sam told her as he walked into the room. He looked around to see where Dean was and saw that he was still standing guard. He grabbed his jacket and pulled him into the room before he closed the door.

"Holy," Mill said when she saw their father's room. Books were lying everywhere on the floor and on the small desk, the bed was covered in clothes, a suitcase and other things, and the walls were covered in news clippings, pictures and a map that had all the disappearances pinned to it. Dean walked over to a lamp and turned it on. As he did that, he saw a half eaten hamburger that couldn't have been older than a couple of days. He smelled it and then groaned.

 _'Definitely older than a couple days,'_ he thought. "I don't think he's been here for a couple of days, at least," he said.

Sam kneeled down and picked up salt that was a couple of feet in front of the door. "Salt, cat's-eye shells, he was worried. Trying to keep somethings from coming in," he said.

"Wait a second," Mill said and walked over to the wall that was covered in news clippings.

"What do you got?" Sam asked and walked over to her.

"These are all the Centennial Highway victims," she said.

"I don't get it," Dean said.

"Get what?" Mill asked as she continued to look at the people that have gone missing.

"I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? So what do these guys have in common?" He asked.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" Mill guessed.

Dean shook his head. "There has to be more - something deeper," her said.

"Dad figured it out," Sam said. Mill and Dean turned to their brother, who was staring at a wall covered in different papers.

"Figured what out?" Mill asked confused and walked over to him.

"He found the same article as we did," he said and pointed at it. "Constance Welch. She's a woman in white," he said.

Dean turned back to the missing poster signs. "You sly dogs," he said before he turned back to his brother. "Alright, so, if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it," he said.

"She might have another weakness," Sam said.

"No, dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up," he said and walked over to his brother and sister. "Does it say where she's buried?" He asked.

"No, not that I can tell," he said. "If I were dad, though, I'd go ask her husband... If he's still alive," he said.

"Alright, why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gonna get cleaned up," he said and turned to walk into the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said. Dean stopped and turned towards his brother. "What I said earlier about mom and dad - I'm sorry," he apologized.

Dean held up his hand to stop his brother from talking. "No chick-flick moments," he said.

"Alright, jerk," he said.

"Bitch," Dean shot back before he walked into the bathroom. Sam laughed and shook his head before he suddenly stopped and began to walk towards the wall of missing posters.

"What?" Mill asked and followed him.

"Look," he said and picked up a picture that was on the mirror. It was a picture of John with Mill, Sam and Dean. It must have been when Sam was four or five, which made Mill around six or seven and Dean around eight or nine. It was a picture of happier days, when hunting hadn't quite consumed John's life yet. In the picture, John and Dean were both sitting on the Impala next to each other. Mill was kneeling behind her father and brother and had an arm wrapped around both of them while Sam was sitting on his father's lap with his father's arms wrapped around him.

"I remember that," Mill said. "Dad had dropped us off at Uncle Bobby's to hunt a werewolf, I think. He came back earlier than expected and we all ran out to greet him; we were so happy that he was back early. Dad then asked Uncle Bobby to take a picture so that he could remember that moment," she said.

Sam smiled as he began to remember the memory himself. "That was one of the view times I saw him happy," he said before his smile disappeared. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but his phone beeped. "I have a voicemail," he said, sounding confused. "I didn't even hear it ring," he said, more to himself as he listened to it.

"Hey, it's me," Jess said. "It's about 10:20 on a Friday night-"

"Hey, Man. I'm starving," Dean said as he walked into the room. "I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner that was down the street. You want anything?" He asked his brother.

"No," he replied while he continued to listen to his girlfriend's voicemail.

"Aframian's buying," he told him.

"Mnh-mnh," he said and shook his head.

"Millie?" He asked.

"Mill," she corrected him with an annoyed sigh. "Just bring me back a cheeseburger with fries," she told him and put the picture back on the mirror.

"I'll be back in twenty," he said as he left the room. He was walking to his car when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a police car with two police officers talking to the owner of the motel.

"Oh crap," he said under his breath when the owner pointed at him. Dean quickly turned around and pulled out his phone to call his sister, but she didn't answer. 'Dammit, Mill!' He thought as he dialed his brother's number.

Sam was finishing up Jess' voicemail, when his phone beeped twice, signaling that he had an incoming call. "What?" He answers when he saw that it was his brother.

"Dude, five-o. Take off," he said quickly.

"What about you?" He asked and got up.

"Seth, I'm gonna call you back," Mill said into her phone. "Everything's alright. I'll call you later," she said and hung up.

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find dad," he said before he hung up.

"What happened?" Mill asked when Sam put his phone back in the pocket.

"Cops are here," he said.

"What about Dean?" She asked.

"They spotted him," he told her as he pulled back the curtain so that he and Mill could see what was going on.

"Problem, officers?" Dean asked.

"Where's your partner?" One of the officers asked.

"Partner? What - what partner?" He asked smiling. The officer was having none of it. He looked at his partner and pointed to the room Dean had just walked out of. The other officer nodded his head and began to walk towards it. 'Crap,' he thought and looked worried, but he quickly controlled his facial expressions.

"We gotta go," Mill said as headed to the bathroom so they could climb out the window.

"I can't find the spare keys," he said as he looked around the room.

"Guess we'll just have to take my car," she said and showed him her keys before she opened the window to climb out. Sam had a little more difficulty getting out, but he eventually did, and just in time before the officer entered the room.

"Let's go," Sam said and ran to Mill's car. They both got in as quietly as possible and sat low so that they could still hear and see Dean talk to the officer, but the officer couldn't see them.

"So, fake U.S. Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" The officer asked.

"My Boobs," Dean said nodding before he smiled at the officer. The officer grabbed Dean and began to drag him to the police car.

"The place is clean," the other officer said as he walked back to the car.

"Arrest him," the officer commanded. The second officer wasted no time slamming Dean on the hood and putting handcuffs on him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law," he said while putting handcuffs on him. He threw Dean into the backseat before the two officers got into the car and drove off.

"This is just great," Mill said sarcastically. "So what now?" She asked him as she started her car.

"We have to talk to Joseph Welch," he told her.

"What about Dean?" She asked.

"Do you really think Dean would be too happy with us if we got him out now without any lead on the case?" He asked her.

"Yeah, okay. What's the address?" She asked.

-.-

"So, you want to give us your real name?" The sheriff asked with a box in his hand as he walked into the interrogation room Dean was.

"I told you. It's Nugent, Ted Nugent,"'Dean lied.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here," he told him.

"We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or 'squeal like a pig' trouble?" He asked, trying to be funny.

"You got the faces of 10 missing persons taped to your wall," he told him, making Dean roll his eyes. "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo jumbo," he continued. "Boy, you are officially a suspect," he told him.

"That makes sense, 'cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was three," he told him bored.

"I know you got partners. One of them's an older guy, maybe he started the whole thing," he said as he reached into the box. Dean shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the chair. "So tell me, Dean..." He said. Dean looked up. He didn't want to look surprised, but he wanted to know how he knew his real name. "Is this his?" He asked as he threw a journal in front of him. Dean's face fell as he stared at the brown leather journal. "I thought that might be your name," he said as he opened the journal and began to turn its pages. "You see, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy, but I found this too," he said as he turned another page and pointed at a message had 'Dean 35-111' written in a black sharpie and circled on a blank sheet of paper. "Now, you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the Hell that means," he said and pointed to the message again.

-.-

"This is the house?" Mill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I found," Sam said as he walked to the old front door and knocked. An older looking man wearing a brown baseball bat, a yellow stained wife beater, a brown colored flannel and a pair of grey pants that had paint splattered all over them opened the door. "Hi, uh, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah," he answered with a nod.

"My name's Sam and this is Mill," he introduced himself and his sister to Joseph. "Could we ask you a few questions?" He asked. The man looked at him and then to Mill before he nodded. "Sure," he agreed and stepped out of the house.

"Could you tell me if you've seen this man?" He asked and pulled out the picture he had snatched from the motel that was of him, his sister and his brother with their father.

"Yeah, he was older looking, but that's him," he said nodding and handed the picture back to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago, said he was a reporter," he said. "Are you two reporters too?" He asked them.

"Yes," Mill lied.

"We're working on a story together," Sam told him.

"Well, I don't know what the Hell kind of story you're working on," he said.

"What do you mean?" Mill asked confused.

"The questions he asked me," he told her.

"About your late wife, Constance?" Sam guessed.

Mr. Welch nodded and stopped walking. "He asked me where she was buried," he told him.

"And where is that again?" Sam asked.

"What, I got to go through these twice?" He asked as he started walking again.

"It's fact checking, if you don't mind," he told him.

He took a deep breath before he answered. "In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge," he answered.

"Why there?" Mill asked.

"We used to live there," he explained.

"Why did you move?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died," he told him.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" He asked.

He shook his head. "No way. Constance - she was the love of my life... prettiest woman I ever known," he told him.

"So, you had a happy marriage?" Sam asked.

"Definitely," he said after a while.

"Are you sure?" Mill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I'm sure," he snapped at her. "Of course he had our ups and downs, but we were happy," he told her.

"Well, that should do it," Sam said. "Thanks for your time," he said and turned around to walk back to Mill's car, but then stopped.

"What?" Mill asked him.

"I have to know," he said

"Know what?" Mill asked confused, but Sam ignored her.

"Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?" He asked him and turned towards him.

Mr. Welch turned around and looked at him confused. "A what?" He asked.

"A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman. It's a ghost story, well, it's more of a phenomenon, really," he said and began to walk towards him. "They're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico. Lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women, you understand, but all share the same story," he said and stopped walking when he was in front of Mr. Welch.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Infidelity," Mill answered and walked up so that she was standing next to her brother.

"I don't care much for nonsense," Mr. Welch said and turned around to walk away.

"You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women, basically suffering temporary insanity, murdered their children," he told him. Mr. Welch turned around to face Sam. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now, their spirits are cursed - walking backroads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again," he told him.

"You think..." Mr. Welch began, but then stopped to control his quivering lip. "You think that has something to do with Constance, you smartass?" He asked and tried to get in Sam's face, but the youngest Winchester had a significant hight advantage.

"You tell me," Sam said at the same time as Mill said "yes".

"I mean, maybe... maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance never would have killed her own children," he told them. "Now you two get the Hell out of here, and you don't come back," he told them pissed before he turned around to walk back into the house.

"Now what?" Mill asked.

"Now we get Dean out," he said. "Drive me back to the motel," he told her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I'll look for the spare keys to the Impala and then you drive to the police station and wait for Dean," he told her.

"Okay, I still don't know what your plan is," she said.

"Don't worry, it's easy," he told her and began to tell her his plan.

-.-

"For the last time, what does it mean?" The officer asked for the hundredths time. He was starting to get really annoyed with Dean.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you. It's my high school locker combo," he told him.

The officer sighed in frustration. "Are we gonna have to do this all night long?" He asked at the same time as male officer opened the door to the interrogation room and peeked his head in. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"We just got a 911. Shots fired over at Whiteford Road," the officer said before he left.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" The officer interrogating Dean asked.

"No?" Dean answered confused.

"Good," the officer responded and reached behind him to grab a pair of handcuffs from his belt. He put on handcuff around Dean and attached the other to the table before he walked out of the room and locked it behind him.

 _'Just great,'_ Dean thought and began to look around to see if he could find anything that could get him out of the handcuffs but found nothing. ' _Of course not,'_ he though and looked down at his dad's journal. _'Bingo,'_ he thought when he saw a paperclip. He grabbed the paper clip and straightened it out before he undid the handcuff around his wrist. He then grabbed his dad's journal and walked to the door. He peeked out the window to see if any officers were still there, and quickly hid out of sight when one officer passed by. He waited for several seconds before he looked again. When no one was there, he unlocked the door with the paper clip and snuck out of the interrogation room and out of the police station.

"Took you long enough," Mill teased him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I'm here to rescue you, of course," she said, making Dean roll her eyes. "Sammy put out a fake 911 call and thought that you should have a driver when you got out," she explained.

"Pretty dangerous," he said and began to walk with his sister to her car. "Where's he now? Gimme your phone," he said.

"We talked to Joseph Welsh today," she told him and handed him her phone.

"It's dead," he said.

"Really? Crap. I thought I charged it," she said as Dean handed her her cell phone back.

"There's a phone booth right there. You got any quarters?" He asked her. Mill reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out two quarters and handed them to him. Dean jogged over to the phone booth and began to dial Sam's number. Mill was standing right behind him so that she could hear at least part of the conversation. "Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal," he said when his brother picked up.

"You're welcome," he said with a laugh.

"Listen, we gotta talk," Dean said.

"Tell me about it," Sam said. "The husband _was_ unfaithful, so we are dealing with a woman in white, and she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been dad's next sto-"

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean cut him off.

"I can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," he went on.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Dean said impatiently.

"He's gone," he said.

"Who?" Mill asked from behind him.

"Gone?" Sam asked.

"Dad left Jericho," Dean elaborated.

"What?" Sam and Mill asked simultaneously. "How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I've got his journal," he said.

"What?" Mill gasped, but Dean shushed her.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, he did this time," he said.

"What's it say?" He asked.

"Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going," he said.

"Coordinates. Where to?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered

"Dean, what the Hell is going on?" He asked right before he slammed on the breaks. "Woah!" He gasped when Constance Welch suddenly appeared before him in the middle of the road.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yelled.

"What's wrong?" Mill asked.

"I don't know. Sam!" He yelled again, but still no answer. "Where was he going to?" Dean asked.

"Over on Breckenridge behind the old place. That's where Constance is buried," she quickly explained.

"Let's go!" He said and hung up the phone.

-.-

"Take me home," Constance demanded from the backseat of the Impala. Sam didn't reply. He just stared at her through the rearview mirror. "Take. Me. Home," she demanded more sternly this time.

"No," Sam answered. Constance looked at him before the car suddenly locked. Sam tried to unlock it by pulling up the door lock, but he couldn't pull it up. He tried the passenger door, but he didn't have any more success. Suddenly, the car shifted into drive and the car excelled forward. Sam tried to unlock the door while Constance was making the car go, but he didn't have any success. _'Oh no,'_ he thought when the car turned into a driveway leading towards her old house. The car shifted into park before it turned off. "Don't do this," Sam said while he looked at her through the rearview mirror, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her old house with a sad expression.

"I can never go home," she said.

"You're scared to go home," Sam realized and turned around in his seat so that he was facing her, but she was suddenly gone. He heard the car unlock and turned to open the door, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head and saw Constance sitting next to him. She moved quickly so that she was straddling him. Sam groaned and tried to fight her off, but she was too strong.

"Hold me," she asked him. "I'm so cold," she said.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been," he told her before he let out a quiet yell as she pulled his head towards her face.

"You will be," she whispered into his ear before she kissed him, but Sam didn't kiss her back. He tried to reach for the keys so that he could start the car, but Constance suddenly sat up. Her face went from being her beautiful self to somethings out of horror movies before she disappeared. Sam looked around to see where she was, but then suddenly yelled out in pain when he felt like somebody was digging into his chest. He reached for the zipper on his jacket and pulled it down to reveal five bloody holes that went through his t-shirt and into his chest. Constance suddenly appeared back over him and was digging her fingers into his chest. He continued to scream out in pain until he heard gunshots. He turned his head and saw Dean firing shots at the ghost. As soon as she disappeared, he lowered his gun, but just as fast as she had disappeared, she came back. Dean tried to fire his gun, but he was out of bullets. Mill quickly ran over to him with her gun and began to shoot at the ghost that was trying to kill her brother. When she disappeared again, Sam immediately sat up and started the car.

"I'm taking you home," he said said and drove the car through the fence and through the furniture that was in front of the house.

"Sam!" Mill and Dean yelled at the same time right before he crashed into the house. Sam didn't stop the car until he was in the middle of the living room. "Sammy!" Mill yelled and ran towards the house.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he and Mill entered the house.

"Here," Sam replied from inside the car.

"You okay?" Dean asked as Mill tried to get to him through the driver's side, but there wasn't enough room for her to fit.

"I think," he replied.

"Can you move?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, help me," he said and reached his arm towards his brother. Dean tried to grab it, but there was too much wood around the car. "Millie, help me," he said and began to move the piles of wood away from the car. Mill wasted no time and began to grab as much wood as she could and threw it behind her while Dean reached for Sam and pulled him out of the car. "There you go," he said as he helped him stand up.

Sam suddenly grabbed Mill and pulled her against the car when he saw Constance standing by the stairs with a picture frame in her hands. She looked up at the Winchesters and just stared at them with a look of pure anger and hatred. She discarded the picture and moved to the side just in time for the chest to slide across the floor and squish the siblings against the car with it. All three of them groaned in unison when the chest hit them. They tried to push it away, but the force holding it against them was too strong. Constance began to walk towards until, but then stopped when the electricity suddenly turned on in the old house. She looked around confused to see who or what was doing that.

"Sam, Dean," Mill said and pointed to the stairs that suddenly had water running down it. Constance turned around to see what Mill was referring to and froze when she saw two children standing at the top of the stairs. "Are those...?" Mill asked, letting her sentence trail off.

"Her children," Sam confirmed. Constance walked towards the bottom of the staircase and just looked up at her children.

"You've come home to us, Mommy," the two children said in unison and grabbed her other's hands.

"That's creepy," Mill said quietly. Constance turned around to look at the Winchesters for help, but her son and daughter suddenly appeared in front of her. She screamed out when they wrapped their arms around her.

"No!" She screamed as she began to appear to melt. "No!" She repeated herself when bright blue lights suddenly seamed to explode from her right before her and her children disappeared into the floor, leaving nothing behind but a puddle of water that was quickly disappearing. As soon as the puddle disappeared, the force that was keeping the chest pressed against the siblings disappeared. The three wasted no time in pushing the chest away, and sighed in relieve when they were finally free. They walked over to where Constance had just disappeared into the floor with her children, and saw that the only proof that she had been there was a wet carpet.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Mill said nodding.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them," he said.

"You found her weak spot," he said. "Nice work, Sammy," he said and smacked him on the chest.

"Ah-ha!" He yelled before he laughed in pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you two," he said and turned towards his sister and brother. "What were you two thinking? Shooting Casper right in the face?" He asked them.

"We didn't have any weapons," Dean explained.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I forgot my bag with all the ammo at the motel," Mill said.

"So you decided to shoot her in the face?!" Sam asked.

"Hey, we saved your ass," Dean said and turned towards his brother to point at him before he turned back to his baby. "I'll tell you another thing," he began and looked closely at his car. "If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you," he promised.

"So what now?" Mill asked.

"Well, Sam better pray to God that Baby is okay," he said. "And then we have to figure out where Dad's sending us," he said as got into his car and backed out of the house.

"You okay, Sammy?" Mill asked and turned towards her younger brother.

"I'm fine, no worries," he assured her.

"Sam! I'm gonna kill you!" Dean yelled.

"Uh-oh," Mill said and walked out if the house and towards an angry Dean with Sam next to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look at this!" He said and pointed to one of the headlights that was broken.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's nothing you can't fix," he told him.

"You better hope I can fix it," he said.

"So where to now?" Mill asked.

"Well, we have to find out where dad's sending us," Dean said. "Millie, you coming with us?" He asked.

"It's still Mill, douche," she told him for the millionth time.

"Just answer the question, ass," he replied.

"Hell yeah I am," she answered.

"Okay, then let's go," he said and got into his car.

"I'm not leaving my baby here! Are you crazy?" Mill asked him shocked.

"What are you gonna do then?" Dean asked and leaned his head out of the window.

"I'll follow you," she said.

"And how are you gonna know what we're talking about?" Sam asked.

"I'll call and you'll just put me on speaker," she said.

"Sounds good to me," he said and pulled his head back into the car.

"But we have to go back to the motel first to get my bag," she said.

"Then let's go," he said and honked his horn. Mill and Sam both rolled their eyes, but did as Dean asked.

-.-

"Okay, here's where dad went," he said and pointed to the location a map that was on his lap.

"I'm not in the car, Sam. I can't see it," Mill said through the speaker on the phone.

"It's a place called Blackbottle Ridge. It's in Colorado," he said.

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asked.

"About 600 miles," Sam said.

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning," Dean said.

"Sounds good. Let's do it!" Mill agreed enthusiastically.

"Dean, I, um..." Sam began.

"You're not going," Dean said.

"The interview's in, like, ten hours. I _got_ to be there," he told him.

"Sam, we _have_ to find dad," Mill said.

"You and Dean can do it together," he told her and looked over at his brother.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever," he said.

"Dean-" Sam begun, but his brother cut him off.

"I'll take you home and Millie and I will take care of it ourselves," he told him.

"It's still Mill, Dean," she said annoyed.

"You coming with us, Mill?" Dean asked.

"To?" She asked.

"Drop Sam off," he answered.

"Sure," she agreed.

"And then we'll just look for dad ourselves," he said and looked over at Sam.

"Dean-" he began again, but he was cut off again.

"I know. It's your whole life. Heard it all before," he said.

"I have to go back home before we leave. I need a couple supplies," she told him.

"I'll come with you. Gets me the chance to finally meet the dude," he said before he hung up.

Mill followed her brothers until Dean stopped in front a house and shut off the car. Sam got out of the car and shut the door. "You'll call me if you find him?" He asked Dean and Mill when she got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Yeah," Mill said nodding.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, alright," Dean agreed dismissively and started his car. Sam pressed his lips together into a thin line before he tapped the car and turned towards his sister.

"It was good seeing you again," he said and hesitated before he gave her a hug.

"You too," she agreed and pulled away. "Good luck at the interview, I guess," she wished him.

"Yeah, thanks," he thanked her with an airy laugh. "I'll see ya around, I guess," he said before he looked back at Dean before he walked into his house.

"Sam," Dean called. Sam turned around. "You know, we made a Hell of a team back there," he said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed and nodded his head. Dean nodded his head as well before he shifted his car into drive and drove away.

"Bye, Sammy," Mill said before she walked to the car.

"Bye, Millie," he replied and walked into his house. "Jess?" He called as he walked through the front door. "You home?" He called when he didn't hear a reply. He made a quick stop in the kitchen and smiled when he saw that she had made cookies. He grabbed one and ate it while he walked towards their bedroom. He peeked in and saw that she wasn't there. He was disappointed, but then he heard the shower running and the bathroom light on.

He put his bag down by the door and walked over to his bed. He let out a content sigh before he let himself fall back against the bed and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep, when he suddenly felt something wet dripping on his forehead. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Jess pinned to the ceiling by an invisible force, with the front of her nightdress stained red with blood. "No!" He screamed as he scrambled on to the bed to try and get up and pull her down from the ceiling. Jess suddenly burst into flames. "Jess!" He screamed.

"Sam!" He heard Dean yell from downstairs after the heard someone kick in his door.

"Sam!" He heard Mill yell, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Jess!" He screamed as she began to burn.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean said as he ran to the bedroom and saw his brother laying on the bed while almost the whole room was on fire. He was covering his face with his arms to try and protect himself from the extreme heat.

"Sam, come on!" Mill yelled as she ran into the room and tried to get him up from the bed, but he was frozen in shock.

"No! No!" He continued to yell.

"Sam, we have to go!" She yelled at him, but Sam wouldn't move.

"Come on!" Dean yelled as he ran into the room and physically pulled Sam off of the bed.

"Jess! Jess! No!" He yelled as he tried to run back into the room, but Dean and Mill both dragged him out of the house just in time before the bedroom exploded.

"It's too late, Sam," Dean said as he dragged him to the Impala and waited there until the police and the fire department showed up. Sam stared at the ground while he waited for the police to finish up questioning his two older siblings. When the police questioned him, he gave them short answers. He was in too much of a shock to speak. When the police officer finished questioning him, she suggested that he go have the EMT's check her out, but he refused. Instead, he immediately went to the trunk of the Impala and opened it. He began to look at the various guns and picked each one up to make sure that it was working.

"We got work to do," he said to Mill and Dean as he threw a rifle back into the trunk before he closed it.


	5. Black Water Ridge, Colorado (Part 1)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Supernatural or any of the character_

 _ **Black Water Ridge, Colorado**_

 _Two tents were set up in the middle of the dark woods in Lost Creek, Colorado. The small fire crackling in front of both tents and the birds chirping were the only noises in the dark woods. A loud snap of a twig and a deep growl in the distance broke the silence, but none of the campers heard it. The two campers that shared a tent together were too busy playing their video games to notice anything. "Dude, you're cheating," one of the campers said._

 _"Nope, you just suck," the other camper replied. They both appeared to be in their early twenties. One of them, the man who was winning, was lying on his side and was holding himself up with his elbow. He was wearing a blue bandana on his head, and wore a blue flannel shirt and tanned shorts. The other man who was losing, had dark skin and was sitting in the corner of the good sized tent. He was wearing a dark blue beanie, a jeans jacket and camouflaged shorts._

 _In the tent next to the two campers was a young man who seemed to be around the same age as his friends. He had dark messy hair and was wearing a shell necklace with a red shirt and blue jeans. He was messing around with his cell phone before he turned it around and stretched out his arm to record himself. "Hey, Hailey. Day six. We're still out near Black Water Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow," he said before he stopped recording himself. He brought his phone back to his face and sent it to the girl._

 _In the other tent, the dark skinned man closed his Nintendo DS angrily and tossed it away from him. He got up and began to unzip the door. "Hey, where you going? My moment of victory," his friend called._

 _"Nature calls," he answered before he slid out of the tent and closed it behind him. He walked over to a tree and looked around to make sure that no one was there before he unzipped his pants and began to relieve his aching bladder. A cracking of a twig and the rustling of a bush nearby disturbed his moment of peace. He let out a quiet gasp and turned his head to the location where he heard the noise come from, but there was nothing there._ 'It's just the wind,' _he told himself with a shake of his head and continued to do his business. His peace was once again interrupted when he heard a rustling noise again, this time, however, it had come from the bush a couple feet away from him. The man began to look around to see if he could see anything, but he could still see nothing. A look of pure fear suddenly crossed his face when he heard a deep growl and several seconds later the thing to what the growl belonged to. He let out a loud yell before he was suddenly snatched up by something. Both boys in the tent stopped what they were doing and looked up when they heard their friend's yell._

 _"Brad?" Brad's tent mate called and turned off his Nintendo DS._

 _"Gary, what's going on?" The boy in the other tent called. Gary didn't respond. He got up and slowly unzipped the tent. He hesitated before he stuck his head out to see what was going on. He neither heard nor saw anything. He furrowed his brows in confusion when he didn't see Brad anywhere. He was about to step out of the tent, when he heard a deep growl. It sounded like it was right in front of him, but Gary couldn't see anything. A look of fear crossed his face as he slowly looked up. He yelled when he saw the beast to whom the growl belonged. A couple seconds later, the thing pulled Gary out of his tent._

 _The remaining camper looked around terrified before he quickly shut off his light so that the thing that was out there couldn't see him. He looked around when he heard rustling noises and low growls. He gasped loudly when he saw a shadow of_ something _walk by his tent. If this thing was an animal, it was an animal that he had never seen before. It was tall, taller than any human or two legged animal he knew. The beast had long arms and legs as well as long fingers with long, sharp claws attached to each finger. He quickly backed away from the exit and entrance of the tent and began to look for the thing, but it was too quick. Every time he thought he saw a shadow, it was gone by the time he turned his head. The young man's breathing had began to speed up as he tried to think about what to do. The thing knew he was in there - that he knew, but he didn't know what it was or how to kill it._

 _The beast continued to circle the tent and growl, making the man turn his head and move around to put as much distance between him and the beast as the tent would allow. It suddenly got quiet,_ too _quiet. The young man looked around to see if it was hiding anywhere, but he didn't see it. He wondered for a brief second if it had gone away, when it suddenly scratched the entrance of the camp, leaving behind four long claw marks. The young man yelled and quickly backed away from the entrance._

 _"Aah!" He screamed when he saw the thing. He continued to scream as the thing came into his tent and grabbed him._

 _-.-_

 _ **Palo Alto, California**_

Sam was dressed in a dark blue suit with tanned suit pants and carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He was walking through a cemetery towards Jessica's grave with one hand in his suit pocket. He let out a heavy sigh when he came to her grave. On her grave where three candles, a white plush teddy bear, a picture of her and a friend in a wooden picture frame, a crucifix, and a small wooden box.

"I, um...," he began and let out a soft laugh as he gave the bouquet of flowers in his hands a gentle shake. "You always said roses we-were lame, so I brought you, uh..." He stooped and looked down at her grave stone that had a small picture of her smiling in it. He stared at the picture, trying to memorize every single inch of her face, before he turned his attention to what her gravestone read.

 **JESSICA LEE MOORE**

 **Beloved Daughter January 24th 1984 - November 2nd 2005**

Sam let out a heavy sigh and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. "Jess," he said with a sigh as tears began to fill his eyes. "Oh, God," he said quietly in an almost sob. He kneeled down in front of her grave and shook his head. "I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth," he whispered while looking at her small picture. He gently laid the flowers down on her grave. He began to pull back his arm when a hand, covered in dirt, shot up from the grave and grabbed his wrist.

Sam woke up with a start and opened his eyes. He blinked several times before he realized that it had only been a dream. He was still in his brother's black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, driving to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado from Seattle, Washington, where they had made a quick stop so his sister could load up on more ammo and Sam and Dean could finally meet her fiancé.

"You okay?" Dean asked him and took his eyes off the road to look at his younger brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam answered.

Dean burst his lips. "Another nightmare?" He asked and looked back on the road. He was currently following his sister's black 1968 Ford Mustang. Sam cleared his throat, but didn't answer. His silence was enough to confirm his older brother's suspicion. "Want to drive for a while?" He offered.

Sam looked at him as if he had grown another head. "In your whole life, you never once asked me that," he told him with a laugh.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind," he responded and turned his attention back to the road.

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay," he assured him.

"Mh-hm," Dean replied unconvinced. "You're starting to sound a lot like Mill," he said and turned to his brother. "Always okay, always fine, nothing's ever wrong," he said before he looked back on the road and shook his head.

Sam pulled his lips into a thin line before he grabbed a map that was on the dashboard. "Alright," he said and cleared his throat. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean answered. Sam looked for Grand Junction on the map, but then furrowed his brows. He folded he map in half so that he could focus better on the red 'X' with the coordinates from their father written in a black sharpie just above it.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon," he said.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing," Dean told her. "We had to go to Seattle so that Mill could get more ammo," he told him, but Sam didn't reply. "If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica..." He said, letting his sentence trail off.

"We gotta find Dad first," Sam finished it.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years? It's no coincidence," Dean told him. "Dad will have answers, he'll know what to do," he promised, although he was telling it more to himself than his brother.

"It's weird, man," Sam said as he looked at the map more closely. "These coordinates he left us, this Black Water Ridge..." He began.

"What about it?" Dean asked and looked over at the map.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods," he said. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" He asked and looked over at Dean.

"I don't know, man," Dean answered truthfully. "But Dad wouldn't send us there unless there was _something_ ," he told him.

"Yeah," Sam agreed and folded the map back up and placed it back on the dashboard. "What do you think of Seth?" Sam asked after a while.

"Who?" Dean asked and looked over at his little brother.

"Seth. Mill's fiancé," he clarified.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really have an opinion on him. He seems like a good dude," he said with another shrug.

"Really?" Sam asked him confused.

"Yeah. Why? You don't think so?" He asked.

"No, I mean, he seems like a good guy, but don't you think that he should know?" He asked.

"C'mon, Sammy. We've talked about this," Dean sighed annoyed.

"I know, but ever since Jess," Sam stopped mid-sentence to clear his throat. Every time he mentioned or thought about his dead girlfriend, he felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart and punched him in the stomach at the same time. He thought that he would be used to it by now, but it seemed like it just kept getting worse. "I just think he should know," he said.

"Mill knows what she's doing," he assured him and parked his car next to Mill's when they got to a cabin that was the Ranger's station. Mill got out of her car and stretched her arms over her head before she leaned back to crack her spine.

"You look tired," Mill told Sam when she noticed the dark rings under his eyes.

"I'm fine," he told her and walked passed her.

"That's my catchphrase," she told him, but he ignored her. "What's wrong with him?" She asked her older brother.

"PMS," he said, making Mill laugh as they both followed their brother into the cabin. The three siblings looked around in the cabin while they waited for the Ranger to come.

"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut of by these Canyons here - rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place..." Sam said and let his sentence trail off as he looked at a 3D map of the forest while Dean was fascinated by the pictures on the wall and Mill held more interest in the different flyers the station had.

"Dude, check out the size if this friggin' bear," Dean said. Both Mill and Sam turned to their older brother and saw him standing in front of a framed picture of a hunter behind a large bear that he had shot.

"Jesus! That thing can eat all of us in a sitting," Mill said when she walked over to her brother to look at the picture more closely.

"...And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area," Sam finished his sentence as he walked over to his brother and sister. "It's no nature hike, that's for sure," he said. His older siblings both nodded their heads in agreement.

"You three aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A ranger asked from behind the trio. The three siblings turned around so that they were facing the man.

"Oh, no, sir. We're environmental study majors from U.C. Boulder - just working on a paper," Sam lied.

"Recycle, man," Dean said and shook his fist for extra emphasis. Mill glared at him and send him a silent message to shut up.

"Bull," the ranger said. The siblings all looked at each other worried. "You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Dean said after a short pause. "Yes we are Ranger... Wilkinson," he lied.

"I'm Hailey's best friend, Mill. She's been a mess ever since the incident and I just want to help her," Mill lied.

"And those two?" Ranger Wilkinson asked and pointed at her two brothers with his chin.

"Those are my two brother: Dean and Sam," she told him.

"We want to help too," Sam told him.

"Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her: her brother filled out a Backcountry Permit, saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" He asked. Dean shook his head in agreement. "Tell that girl to quit worrying; I'm sure her brother's just fine," he told them.

"We will," Dean said nodding. Ranger Wilkinson turned around to leave, but Dean stopped him. "Well, that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asked.

"Shouldn't you know that? With you being her friend?" He asked suspiciously.

"My sister here is her friend, I've never really talked to her much," he told him.

"Well, that would be putting it mildly," he answered his question.

"Actually, you know what would help, is if I could show her a copy of that Backcountry Permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date," he suggested.

Ranger Wilkinson thought for a moment before he nodded his head. "If it'll get her out of my hair..." He said.

"Oh definitely," Dean assured him.

"Alright then. I'll just make a copy of it. I'll be right back," he said and walked out of the room.

Mill slapped her Dean's arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"'Recycle, man'?" She asked him.

Dean shrugged his shoulder. "It was the first thing that came to my mind," he defended himself.

"Then just shut up," she told him.

"Hey, it worked out better than planned," he told her and then hushed her when he heard footsteps.

"Here you go," Ranger Wilkinson said and handed Dean a copy of the permit.

"Thank you," Dean thanked him before he turned around and walked out.

"Have a nice day," Sam wished him before he and Mill both waked out of the station.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled as he walked to his car. "See that, Millie? That's how you do it," he told her and shoved the paper in her face.

"It's Mill," she corrected him annoyed and swatted the paper away from her.

"What? Are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad," he said and walked over to the passenger side of the Impala. "I mean, why even talk to this girl?" He asked annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it," Dean said and shook his head in a _why else?_ way.

"What?" Sam asked annoyed when Mill and Dean wouldn't stop staring at him.

"What's up with you?" His sister asked from next to her car.

"Nothing," he snapped.

"It's obviously something's," she pushed him.

"Yeah, since when are you all 'shoot first, ask questions later'?" Dean asked.

"Since now," he answered before he got into the car.

"Oh really?" Dean asked and looked at his sister. "This'll be fun," he told his sister before he got into his car.

-.-

Dean knocked on the wooden frame of a screen door that was Hailey's house. A couple seconds later, a girl in her early twenties with shoulder length curly dark brown hair opened the door. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans.

"You must be Hailey Collins," Dean greeted her. "I'm Dean, this is Sam and this is Mill. We're Rangers with the Park Service," he told her. "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy," he told her.

"Let me see some ID," Hailey told him. Dean pulled out a fake Rangers ID from his jacket pocket and held it against the screen door so Hailey could read it. Hailey looked at the ID and then at Dean before she decided that he was legit. "Come on in," she said and opened the screen door. "Is that yours?" She asked when she saw Dean's car.

"Yeah," Dean answered with a _you can't resist my charm_ smile.

"Nice car," she said before she turned around to walk into the house.

 _'And my car isn't?'_ Mill asked her mentality and looked back at her car that was right in front of Dean's. "Sammy," Mill whispered when her younger brother was about to follow Dean into the house.

"What?" He asked.

"Ten bucks he'll try to lay the moves on her," she bet.

Sam rolled his hazel eyes. "Very mature, Mill," he said sarcastically.

"Twenty?" She offered.

"Deal," he agreed and shook her hand.

"You two coming or what?" Hailey called. Sam and Mill quickly walked into the house and into the living room, that was also a dining room at the same time. A young man, no older than 16, was sitting at the table. He had short black hair and was wearing a grey t-shirt. Sam greeted him, but he didn't reply back. "So, what do you want?" Hailey asked.

"Ra-" Mill began, but Dean cut her off.

"Ranger Wilkinson gave us a copy of the permit he signed. It says that he won't be back until the 24th," he told her.

"So?" She asked.

"So, he's not missing. He's just camping," Mill told her.

Hailey narrowed her dark eyes at her. "He's not camping. Something's wrong, I know it," she told her and disappeared into the kitchen when a timer beeped loudly.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"He checks in everyday by cell," she said as she came into the room with a white bowl and a small black pot. "He e-mails photos, stupid little videos, but we haven't heard anything in over three days now," she explained.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone, too," she explained and turned around to walk back into the kitchen.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that," the teenager at the table said, speaking for the first time.

"It was just a question," Mill told him. Sam gave her a gentle but forceful shove. She turned around to glare at him.

"Our parents are gone," Hailey said as she came out of the kitchen with more bowls. "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other," she explained.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Hailey said nodding and got her laptop. She opened it and pulled up a file that had all of the pictures and videos Tommy had send her. "That's Tommy," she said and clicked on a picture of him. He was sitting in the tent smiling brightly at the camera. He was wearing a dark grey long sleeved t-shirt with a red shirt over that, along with tanned colored pants and a shell necklace. "This is his last message," she said as she clicked on a video and hit play.

"Hey, Hailey. Day six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said before the message ended. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and burst his lips.

"What?" Mill asked quietly.

"I don't know, I think I saw something," he told her.

"What was it?" She asked, but Sam didn't have time to reply.

"We'll find your brother," Dean promised her. "We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing," he told her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there," she said. All three siblings looked at each other with a facial expression that read 'are you serious?'. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself," she told them.

"I think I know how you feel," Dean said nodding. He knew exactly what she was feeling. His dad was missing and he was going to do whatever it will take to find him.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked and pointed at the pictures on the laptop.

"Sure," Hailey agreed.

-.-

The three Winchester's stepped into a bar just outside of Black Water Ridge. It smelled of beer, bad food and extremely bad body odor, but neither of them seemed to care. If had been too long since either of them had a drink, and while they knew Sam wouldn't have a drink, Mill and Dean were in desperate need of a beer. They walked over to a dim lit corner where a free table was available and sat down. "So, Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic - local campers mostly - but still, this past April, two hiker went missing out there. They were never found," he said as he pulled a notebook with notes and news articles out of his brown leather laptop carrying bag.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied and handed a copy of the news articles to Mill, who was sitting across from her two brothers, while he and Dean shared the articles.

"In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities say it was a grizzly attack," he said.

"But they never found the bodies," Mill said as she skimmed through the article. "Shouldn't they have at least found _something_?" She asked.

"Yeah, but there were no bodies," Sam said.

"Were there any more?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, there was another one in 1958. And again, before that, in 1936," he said and pulled out his laptop and opened it so that both Dean and Mill could see it. "Every 23 years, just like clockwork," he said.

"And the Rangers or cops never figured it out?" Mill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon, Mills, they're not that smart," Dean said. Mill nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, watch this," Sam said and clicked on the video of Tommy that they had watched earlier at Hailey's house. "Here's the clincher," he said and opened the video in an editing app. "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop, and check this out," he said and moved the bar several seconds into the video before he hit play. He paused it after each second to reveal a shadow of something running behind Tommy.

Mill furrowed her eyebrows. "What the Hell was that?" She asked.

"Do it again," Dean told him and leaned slightly closer so that he could see the video better. Sam hit play again and paused it after every second to show the shadow run behind Tommy.

"That's three frames - it's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move," he told them.

Dean pulled his lips into a thin line before he punched his brother's shoulder. "I told you something weird was going on," he told him. "Didn't I tell him something weird was going on?" He asked his sister.

"I don't know," she said shrugging. "I was either not there or not listening," she told him. Dean waved his hand dismissively at her.

"I got one more thing," Sam said and closed his laptop. "In '59, one campers survived the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid - barely crawled out of the woods alive," he said and showed him the article.

"Is there a name?" Dean asked. Sam pointed at his name. "Well, how about we pay this Mr. Shaw a visit?" He suggested.

"Sounds good," Sam agreed and packed up his laptop and notebook. "I think I forgot something," he said.

"What is it?" Dean asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"My twenty bucks," he said and grinned at Mill.

"What?" Dean asked confused and looked between his younger brother and sister.

"C'mon, Sammy," Mill said with a roll of her hazel eyes.

"A bet's a bet," he said and laid his hand flat on the table with his palm up and.

"What bet?" Dean asked confused.

"It's not over yet. We'll probably still see her," Mill said.

"See who? What bet?" Dean asked, growing frustrated.

Sam rolled his hazel eyes. "Whatever. Let's go," he said and got up.

"What? Now?! We haven't even ordered yet," Mill told him.

"What bet?" Dean repeated himself, louder this time.

"We're on the job," he told her.

"Sam, I haven't had a beer in way too long," Mill told her younger brother.

"You had one last night," he told her. "Now let's go," he said and walked out of the bar.

"I think I'm gonna die," Mill said.

"What friggin' bet?!" Dean asked her and slammed his hand on the old wooden table.

"Let's just go," she said and up.

-.-

Mill knocked on an old, wooden door in the old and probably hazardous apartment building. "Why do all of the houses always have to look so old and rundown?" Mill asked. "Every time we talk or questions someone, their houses look ancient," she continued.

"Not that Hailey chick's," Dean corrected.

Mill looked over at Sam and smirked at him. "Tol-"

"Shut up!" Sam cut her off as the door opened.

"Can I help you?" An old man asked wearing a pair of boxers, a stained white wife beater with an old blue rope.

"Hi, my names Ranger Osbourne. These are my two partners, Ranger young and Ranger Jett," Dean introduced himself and his siblings to the man. "Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions about the disappearances?" He asked.

"I had nothing to do with those," the old man said and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"We mean the disappearances of '59," Mill clarified.

"Okay, I guess," he reluctantly agreed and turned to walk into his house and to let in the three fake Rangers. "Look, Rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents were mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam guessed, cutting him off. "That's what attacked them?" He asked. The old man hesitated before he nodded his head and took a drag from his cigarette.

"The other people that went missing that year - those bear attacks too?" Dean asked. Mr. Shaw didn't answer. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" He asked, but the old man still wouldn't speak. "If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," he told him.

Mr. Shaw forced out a chuckle. "I seriously doubt that," he said and took another drag of the cigarette. "Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make," he said.

"Well, the disappearances would stop," Mill said, earning a glare from her younger brother.

"You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did," the old man said and sat down in an old chair.

"Mr. Shaw..." Sam began and slowly walked over to the old man. He sat down on the tiny old bed. "What did you see?" He asked.

The old man let out a heavy sigh before a haunted look washed over his face. "Nothing," he said barely above a whisper.

"Mr. Shaw, we-" Mill began, but he cut her off.

"It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though," he told them. "A roar... like no man or animal I ever heard," he said.

"It came at night?" Sam asked. The man nodded his head. "Got inside your tent?" He asked.

The man looked at Sam confused. "It got inside our _cabin_ ," he told him. Mill and Dean looked at each other confused.

"Your _cabin_?" Dean asked.

The old man nodded his head. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door - it unlocked it," he told them. None of the Winchester's had to be a telepath to know what each one was thinking. All three of them knew that it wouldn't be an easy case, not that it had been before, but that piece of information made it more difficult than either of the three had expected. "Do you know of a bear that could do something like that?" He asked. "I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming," he said as tears began to fill his eyes at the memory.

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged them off into the night," he said. Dean looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't quite know how to word it. "Why it left me alive - I've been asking myself that ever since," he said and looked down at lap to try and forget about the memory. He suddenly looked back up and stared at the trio. "It did leave me this, though," he said and pulled down his rope and wife beater to reveal four long vertical scars that looked like claws. The first one began at the side of his throat and stopped shortly below his collarbone. The last one started at his shoulder and went passed his collarbone, almost to his nipple. The trio looked at the scar with a mix of horror and confusion. "There's something evil in those woods," he said he said nodding. Sam and Dean looked at each other while Mill was still trying to figure out what sort of thing could have left those scars. "It was some sort of demon," he told them.

No one said anything. Mill thought about every supernatural being that she could think of that matched the description, Dean thought about if their dad had known what they were dealing with or if that thing had their dad, and Sam thought about how to find that thing. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Shaw," Sam thanked him, finally breaking the silence. Sam got up and had wanted to turn to walk out of the house, when Mr. Shaw suddenly grabbed his wrist. Dean immediately straightened up to look more intimidating while Mill reached for her small knife that she always carried with her in her boot.

"Be careful," he said before he let go of his wrist.

"Yeah, right," he said nodding before he left the small apartment, followed by his older siblings.

"Spirit and demons don't have to unlock doors if they want inside, they just go through the walls," Dean said as they began to walk out of the apartment complex.

"So it's probably something else - something corporeal," Sam said.

"'Corporeal'? Excuse me, professor," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up. What do you think it is?" He asked.

"The claws, the speed, that it moves - it could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog," he suggested.

"I don't think it's a skinwalker," Mill said. "The description... It just doesn't sound like one," she explained.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked and turned his head to look at her.

"In the beginning I had thought a werewolf, but there would still most likely be bodies, and the description doesn't fit. Then I thought vampire, but I don't know of any vampire that fits that description. So, Black dog would be my guess," she said and gave her shoulders a shrug.

"Well, whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's _corporeal_ , which means we can kill it," he said and walked out of the building. He headed straight to his Impala while Mill walked over to her mustang. She opened her trunk, revealing all sorts of guns, a rosemary, a container of holy water, more salt than an average hunter would have, different kinds of knives ranging from a small pockets knife to a large machete, several lighters, and many other weapons. She grabbed a black duffle and began to fill it with a container of salt, a pistol and a pistol grip shotgun, rock salt, a rock salt gun, and two different knives. She also grabbed her .45 pistol and stuck it in the waistband of her jeans. When she had everything, she closed her trunk and locked her car before she walked over to Dean, who was doing the same thing she had just been doing. She looked back at her car to make sure that it was still there. It hurt her to let her Mustang stay there overnight, but it made more sense to drive with one car to search for Tommy than to take two. They were, after all, pretending to be Ranger, and it would be a little suspicious if they showed up with two separate cars, at least that is what Dean had said.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there," Sam said as he began to hand his brother various different weapons.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? She can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monsters?" Dean asked without looking at his brother. Mill smiled a half smile and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Sam said dead serious.

"You're kidding," Mill said.

"No," He replied.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out," he told her. "No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend," he said and put the last weapon in the khaki colored duffel bag before he swung it over his shoulder.

"So finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked and closed the trunk angrily. "Now we gotta go babysit too?" He asked pissed. Mill and Dean both stared at their younger brother. He never behaved like this. A part of Mill wanted to throw salt at him and perform an exorcism to make sure he wasn't being possessed. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Dean lied and threw the duffel bag at his brother before he walked to the driver's side. Sam caught the bag quickly with a look of murder in his eyes. He began to walk towards Dean, but Mill stopped him.

"Stop that," she hissed at him. "I don't wanna babysit either, but you know what, that's what we have to go, so suck it up," she snapped at him. Sam glared at her. "Just relax," she told him and got into the backseat of the Impala.

"Something's wrong with Sammy," Dean said.

"He just saw his girlfriend die, cut him some slack," Mill said with a roll of her eyes. "Hurry up, princess," she called to Sam, who hadn't moved an inch.

"I don't think it's that," he said right as Sam got into car and threw the duffel bag into the backseat.

"Let's go," Sam said impatiently when Dean hadn't even started the car yet.

"Relax, princess," Mill said from the backseat, earning a deadly glare from her little brother.

"Stop it, you two," Dean said annoyed and started the car and drove to the woods where the disappearances had happened. When they got there, he saw Hailey, Ben and a man who looked like he was in his mid-forties standing by a red car with the trunk open. Dean parked the car right in front of where everyone was standing and got out. "You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked as the trio got out of the car.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked confused.

"Who are these people?" The stranger asked. He had grey hair that was dark at one point. He was wearing a black, long sleeved t-shirt that he wore underneath a dark flannel that he had left open in the front and had rolled up the sleeves to his elbow. He was wearing loose grey pants and black hiking boots.

"Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," Hailey told him. She was wearing a light grey colored jacket that was zipped up to her bellybutton, with a black shirt underneath it. She had on olive colored shorts and brown hiker boots and a black and blue backpack on her back.

"You're rangers?" The man asked.

"That's right," Dean lied.

"All three?" He asked.

"Last time I checked," he replied with a cheeky smile.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" She asked and looked between Dean and Mill. Mill was wearing a black tank top that she wore underneath a blue and black flannel, which she wore underneath her brown leather jacket. She wore that with her favorite pair of blue jeans and her brown ankle combat boots. Dean was wearing a green camouflaged colored shirt with a blue colored flannel and a black jacket. He wore that with a pair of jeans and black biker boots.

 _'Of course she doesn't say anything against what Sam's wearing,'_ Mill thought. Sam was wearing a dark colored shirt with a red flannel and a brown jacket over that. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. "They're combat boots, actually," Mill corrected her and pulled her shoulder length hair into a ponytail and began to walk after her younger brother, who had began to head into the woods.

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't do shorts," she heard Dean say. She covered her laugh with a cough.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" The man tagging along asked. Mill, Sam and Dean all stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt," he told him.

Dean turned to look at his sister and then his brother before he looked back at the man. "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be," he told him. "We just want to help them find their brother. That's all," he said before he started walking again.

-.-

It was cold - that was the first thing Tommy noticed when he came to again. He lost count on how many days he had been in the cold, wet cave; hanging from the ceiling by a rope. He had begun to lose feeling in his hands and arms. The next thing he noticed was the smell. The normal moldy smell that he had gotten used to now smelled worse, almost like death. An all too familiar growling sound made him open his eyes. At first he saw Gary, who was hanging from a rope at his wrists. The next thing he saw was a shadow - _the_ shadow, and it was coming towards Gary. The lighting was horrible, giving that a small hole on the ceiling was the only source of light, but even with the horrible lighting Tommy knew that that that thing wasn't human. It was tall, at least 8 feet, and it had pale, almost grey colored skin with only a few strands of hair on its head.

"No!" Gary pleaded as the thing came closer to him. He tried to run away, but it was impossible. He tried to get his hands free from the rope, but he never succeeded. Tommy saw and heard the thing stab him with its claw to bring him closer to it, and heard his friend yell out in pain. Tommy turned his head, and tried to turn his body so that he wouldn't have to see what that thing was doing to his friends, but he could still hear everything. He heard Gary's scream of pure torture. He heard Gary plead with the thing without any success. He heard the thing growl as it began to eat his friend, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part wasn't hearing his friend's bones get broken and hear chunks being taken out of him, but even that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was knowing that he would he next.


	6. Black Water Ridge, Colorado (Part 2)

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm back at College and it's been crazy lately, but I hope y'all like this chapter. I'd love to know what you think so far.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I still don't own Supernatural or any of the character_

The man with the grey hair was leading everybody through the woods, much to Dean and Mill's annoyance. Hailey, Ben and Sam all kept towards the back and talked with one another. Sam was mostly trying to calm Hailey down, who still didn't believe that either of the three Winchester's were Rangers, while Ben kept mostly to himself. After a while, he had put his earphones in and had cranked up his iPod so that he couldn't hear Sam talk anymore.

"So, Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Dean began.

"Yeah, more than a little," the man replied in a tone that was supposed to impress Dean.

"Uh-huh," Dean replied unimpressed. "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" He asked.

"Mostly buck. Sometimes bear," he replied and stopped walking.

"That's it?" Mill asked, from behind Dean and Roy, with a laugh, earning a glare from Roy, that she ignored.

"Tell me," Dean began, "Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" He asked. Roy suddenly grabbed Dean's shoulder and pulled him back. Mill immediately put her hand on her .45, ready to draw and shoot it if necessary. Sam, Hailey and Ben all stopped walking. Sam looked tense and ready to attack Roy if he needed to, while Hailey and Ben's dark eyes were both wide. "What you doing, Roy?" Dean asked. Roy didn't reply. He bend down to pick up a stick from the ground and hit it on the ground. A bear trap suddenly shot up and closed shut.

"You should watch where you're stepping... _Ranger_ ," Roy said and continued to walk.

 _'Okay, asshole,'_ Dean thought with burst lips. He turned his head towards the four people standing behind him and let out a chuckle. "It's a bear trap," he explained, as if that weren't obvious.

"We got that, genius," Mill replied and removed her hand from her .45 and walked passed Dean. Dean rolled his green eyes and walked after his sister, with his brother and Tommy's siblings walking right behind him.

"You didn't pack any provisions," Hailey said as she caught up to Dean. "You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not Rangers, so who the Hell are you?" She demanded and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. Mill and Sam both stopped walking to see what was going to happen. Dean nodded at his younger siblings, letting them know that he had everything under control and that they should keep walking.

"C'mon, Millie," Sam said and began to walk with his sister.

"It's still Mill, Princess. Nothing has changed," she said annoyed.

Dean waited until his brother and sister where out of earshot before he began to talk. "Sam, Mill and I are brothers and sister, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat," he said.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Hailey wanted to know.

"I'm telling you now," he told her. "Besides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman... _ever_ ," he added. "So, we okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, okay," she said reluctantly.

Dean smiled a small smile, but that quickly disappeared as he furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" He asked and pulled a yellow back of peanut M&M's out of his blue jacket pocket. "Mill!" He called. Mill and Sam both stopped walking and turned around.

"What?" She called back.

"Provisions!" He yelled.

"What?" She repeated herself, not hearing what he was saying.

"Provisions!" He yelled louder.

"My vision? My vision's fine!" She told him.

"No! Uh, Jesus," he said under his breath. "Provisions! Food! Show the food you brought!" He yelled.

"Oh!" Mill yelled and pulled out a bag of Skittles and a Hersey's Chocolate Bar out of her brown leather jacket.

"See, we have provisions," Dean told Hailey before he poured a handful of M&M's into his mouth and continued to walk.

-.-

"How much longer will you be?" Seth asked Mill over the phone. Mill had her phone pressed against her ear and had her finger stuck in her other ear so that she could hear him. She was still able to get reception, although barely.

"I'm not sure. We're looking for the missing kid right now," she answered.

"His name's Tommy," Ben snapped at her from behind.

Mill rolled her hazel eyes. " _Tommy_ ," she corrected herself sarcastically.

"Well, hurry up. I miss you," he told her.

"We're trying our best, but one of us might not make it back," she said.

"What? Why?" Seth asked worried.

"I already ate all of my food and Dean's refusing to share," she answered.

"You should've brought more," her older brother told her and poured a handful of M&M's into his mouth before he put the bag back in his pocket.

"It's probably Dean that won't make it back," she said with narrowed eyes, making Dean roll his green ones.

"As long as you make it back, I'm happy," he said, but Mill could barely understand him.

"Seth?" She asked. She heard her fiancé say something, but she couldn't make it out. "I'll call you when I have better reception. I can't hear you," she said and shut her phone.

"Seth, he's your fiancé?" Roy asked from the front.

"Yes," Mill replied.

"Doesn't sound like you love him," he said.

"Excuse me?" She asked and began to walk faster so that she could catch up to him.

"You didn't say 'I love you' for one, which engaged couples should be saying non stop," he said.

"What me and Seth say and don't say should be between me and him, don't you think?" She snapped at him.

"Him and I," Sam said quietly.

"Sam, shut up," his sister hissed at him.

"I was just saying," Roy defended himself.

"Well, next time just shut up," she told him. Roy gave a quiet laugh, but otherwise remained quiet. "What a dick," she said to Sam, who was walking next to her.

"Just go with it," he told her, making her roll her eyes.

"This is it," Roy said and stopped walking. "Black Water Ridge," he said.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked. Roy pulled out a device that looked like a large cell phone from his shirt pocket and pressed a few buttons. The machine gave a few beeps before it showed the coordinates.

"35 and -111," he answered. Mill looked around. Those were the coordinates that their dad had given them, but there was nothing there besides too many trees and too much green.

"You hear that?" Dean asked as he walked towards his two siblings. Sam and Mill were both quiet while they listened for a sound.

"Yeah. Not even crickets," he answered.

"Which means there's actually something here," she said. Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy said. All three Winchester's turned to look at him.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Sam said.

"That's sweet," Roy said with a laugh. "Don't worry about me," he said and held up his rifle as if that would be able to protect him.

"Don't worry, we won't," Mill assured him with a fake smile before she turned to her brothers. "Can we just let him go?" She asked them.

"You know we can't," Sam said and began to walk after him.

"If it helps, I can't stand the guy either," Dean offered.

"Shocker," she replied sarcastically and walked after her brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked and then look at Ben, who just shrugged his shoulders and walked passed him. "Alright, everybody stays together," he said, making Mill roll her eyes.

"Little late for that," she called back.

"Millie, shut up," he told her. She turned around and glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Let's go," he said before he began to walk.

"It's Mill," she hissed at him when he passed her.

"You can tell me that as many times as you want, I'll still call you Millie," he told her smirking.

"You definitely won't make it back," she told him.

-.-

Several hours into their walk, they came to an area of the woods that was less dense. The sun managed to shine through the leaves, which made the woods appear less sinister. "Hailey! Over here!" They heard Roy yell. Everyone immediately started to run towards Roy and then abruptly stopped when they got to him.

"Oh, my God," Hailey gasped when she saw why Roy had called her. The tents that Gary, Tommy and Brad had been staying in were completely torn up. Long scratch marks were seen all over the tents along with too much blood. The belongings of the three boys were also either destroyed or were thrown all over the place.

"Looks like a grizzly," Dean said and began to walk towards the sight and began to look around.

 _'That ain't a grizzly,'_ Mill thought. She never really paid attention in science or biology class in high school, but she knew a grizzly attack when she saw one, and that was not one of them.

"Tommy?" Hailey called, as if he would be there. She took off her backpack and threw it on the ground. "Tommy!" She called more loudly this time. "Tommy!" She yelled.

"Sh! Shh!" Sam shushed her quietly before Mill could tell her to shut up. Was she trying to bring the frigging thing here?!

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"Something might still be out there," he said quietly and began to look around. Mill did the same.

"Sam. Mill," Dean called. The two walked over to where they heard Dean call them and saw their older brother squatting down in front of something.

"What is it?" Mill asked and moved to stand behind him while Sam squatted down next to him.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite," he said and looked at his younger siblings before he sighed. "But here, the tracks just vanish," he said and got up. "It's weird," he added and looked up at the trees to see if he could find anything.

"What the Hell did that?" She asked.

"It's no Skinwalker or Black Dog," he said and turned around to walk back to where everyone else was.

"Back to square one," Sam said quietly to his sister while the two followed their older brother.

Dean walked over to Hailey, who was holding a broken and bloody cell phone in her hand. From her reaction Mill guessed that it must have been Tommy's phone. She wanted to follow her older brother over to her, but Mill didn't do well with emotions. Given that she herself wasn't a very emotional person, she often didn't know how to deal with people crying. Her first reaction was always to tell them to suck it up, something that she had heard her father say too many times as a child, but she knew, from experience, that people often didn't appreciate that. So she began to look around for some clues - footprints, more claw marks, a bite mark, anything that could help her figure out what they were dealing with.

"Help!" They suddenly heard a man yell. "Please! Somebody help me!" The man pleaded. Roy immediately ran off into the direction where the man's voice was coming from.

"Roy-" Mill began, but he had already run passed her. "Dammit," she growled and pulled out her .45 and began to run after her. Dean pulled out his handgun and ran after her, followed by Sam, Hailey and Ben.

"Help!" The man continued to yell. "Somebody! Please!" He pleaded. The voice was getting louder, meaning that they were getting closer. Suddenly, the yelling stopped and everything went back to being quiet again.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked. No one replied. Roy held his rifle up, ready to shoot when necessary, while the three Winchester's looked around.

"Everybody back to camp," Dean said and turned around to run back.

"Shit!" Mill yelled angrily when they got back to camp and saw that something had taken their belongings.

"Our packs," Hailey complained.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone," Roy said.

"What the Hell's going on?" Hailey demanded.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Sam told them.

"You mean someone - some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy asked, but no one replied or even acknowledged him.

"I need to speak with both of you... in private," he told his older siblings and walked a few feet away from the campsite.

"Okay," Dean said when they were alone.

"Let me see Dad's journal," Sam said.

"You think you found something?" Mill asked as he was flipping through the pages.

"I think so," he said and stopped on a page. "Alright," he said and handed the notebook to Dean so that he and Mill could both see.

"Wendigos?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and looked at her younger brother.

"Oh, come on," Dean said with a laugh. "Wendigos are in the Minnesota Woods or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of any this far west," he said.

"Think about it: the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice," he began.

"Great," Dean and Mill said sarcastically.

"Well, then this is useless," he said and held up his handgun.

"Not if we wanna piss it off," Mill corrected him. Both of her brothers looked at her. "What? That's the only thing it's useful for if it's a Wendigo," she told them. Sam pulled his lips into a thin line before he pressed their father's journal into Dean's chest and walked off.

Sam suddenly stopped and turned towards his older siblings. "We got to get these people to safety," he told them before he walked away.

"Friggin' Wendigo," Dean muttered and followed his brother.

"Alright, listen up," Sam said as he walked into the camp site. "It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated," he told everyone.

"What?" Hailey asked, wanting to know.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy said, making Mill, who had just arrived back to the campsite with Dean, laugh loudly.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Sam told him. "If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad," he told him before he turned to Hailey and Ben. "We have to leave now," he told them.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy told him.

"Relax," Dean warned him.

"We never should have let you come out in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you," he told the grey haired man.

" _You_ protect _me_?" He asked. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight," he snapped at Sam, and began to walk towards him.

"Yeah?" The tall Winchester asked amused. "It's a damn-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you," he told him.

"Not hard," Mill said quietly to herself.

"And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here," he told him, making him laugh loudly and shove his shoulder.

"You know you're crazy, right?" He asked him.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a-"

"Sam!" Mill cut him off at the same time Dean shoved him.

"Chill out," he told his brother and moved him several steps away from the grey haired man.

"Stop," Hailey demanded. Dean hesitated before he let go of his younger brother. "Stop it," she said and pulled Roy back to stop him from going after the two brothers. Mill was there in an instant and blocked the man from following her brothers. "Everybody just stop," she said and pushed Mill to the side to stop her and Roy from going at it. "Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him," she told them

Dean looked at his brother and then his sister before he finally looked at the dark haired woman in front of him. "It's getting late," he told her. Before he turned around so that he was facing everyone. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it - not in the dark," he told them. "We need to settle in and protect ourselves," he said.

"How?" Hailey asked.

-.-

Sam had made a fire after he had explained to Roy, Hailey and Ben what it was that they were dealing with. He didn't go into any detail, he just told them that it was a Wendigo and that it was extremely dangerous. Roy had called him and his older siblings crazy, while Hailey and Ben had been hesitant to believe him. They both knew that it was crazy - after all, monsters didn't exist, but at the same time, they believed him.

Mill and Dean were both drawing symbols into the dirt with sticks. Roy didn't hesitate to call the two crazy and to comment on how stupid and useless it was to do what they were doing. "One more time, that's...?" Hailey asked, letting her questions trail off.

"Anasazi Symbols," Dean and Mill said at the same time. "It's for protection," he told her and moved to another location to draw the symbol again. "The Wendigo can't cross over them," he explained. Roy forced a laugh, making Mill stop drawing the symbol and glare at the older man. She was really beginning on contemplating just throwing him out of the camping site and letting the Wendigo have him. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," Dean told him as he finished up the last Anasazi Symbol. He discarded the stick and walked over to his younger brother. He waited there for Mill to finish up her last symbol and join them before he spoke. "Do you want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" He asked his younger brother.

Sam shook his head. "Dean..." He began, but Dean cut him off.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one and Mill's supposed to be the one that keeps everything bottled up, remember?" He asked him. Mill glared at her older brother for what he said about her, but didn't say anything.

Sam was silent for a while before he finally spoke. "Dad's not here," he said. Neither Dean nor Mill said anything. They had hope to find their father, but deep down they both knew that he wasn't here. "I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Dean said, not wanting to admit that Sam was actually right. "To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek," he admitted.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road... Go find Dad," he said.

"Sam," Mill stopped stopped him, but Sam ignored her.

"I mean, why are we still even here?" He asked and threw the stick he had been using to draw random patterns into the dirt.

"You know why we're here," his sister told him. Sam clenched his jaw and let out an angry sigh but said nothing. Dean got up and sat down in front of Sam. He pulled their father's journal out of his jacket and showed it to him.

"This is why," he told him. "This book," he tapped the journal with his index finger, "this is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he know about everything evil is in here, and he's passed it on to us," he told him. He waited for Sam to say something, but Sam only looked at him. "I think he wants us to pick up where he left off - saving people hunting things... The family business," he said.

Sam opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to get his thoughts in order, before he finally spoke. "That makes no sense. Why-why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he just tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" He asked.

"I don't know," Dean said.

"Maybe he can't," Mill offered, but then shrugged, signaling that it was only a suggestion when Sam looked over at her.

"The way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it," he said. Mill nodded her head in agreement.

"Dean, Mill... no," he said and shook his head.

"What do you mean 'no'?" His sister asked him.

"I gotta find Dad, I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about," he told him.

"Okay, alright," Dean said nodding. "Sam, we'll find them, I promise," he promised. "That's all that me and Mill want, too. Don't you think we want to find Dad, and the thing that killed Jessica and Mom?" He asked and then shook his head. "Listen to me, you've got prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you," he told him. Sam looked over at his sister, but Dean was quick to dismiss that. "You don't think I've told her the same thing?" He asked him. "I've told her at least a thousand times that bottling everything up ain't healthy," he said.

"I've also been doing it for years, Sammy, and I let it all out when I'm hunting," she told him.

"And besides, Mill isn't exactly the best example. I mean, look at her," he said and pointed at her.

"Hey," she protested.

"She is apathetic, she's a bitch and rude, and I'm pretty sure she has some more emotional challenges, and if she weren't my sister, I would have probably knocked her out by now," he said.

"Thank you, Dean, that was very touching," Mill said sarcastically.

"All I'm saying, man, is that you gotta have patience, man," he told Sam.

"How do you do it?" He asked him and then laughed and airy laugh that almost sounded like a sob. "How does Dad do it?" He asked.

"Well, for one, them," he said and looked over to Ben and Hailey, who were both sitting in front of the fire talking to one another. "I mean, I figure our family is so screwed to Hell, maybe we can help some other. It makes things a little bit more bearable," he told him and furrowed his eyebrows together in deep thought. "I'll tell you what else helps: killing as many sons of bitches as I possibly can," he said.

"He got that from me," Mill told him, making Sam smile.

"Help me!" A deep voice yelled suddenly. It was the same voice from earlier.

Sam, Dean and Mill immediately stood up and walked over to Hailey, Ben and Roy. Sam turned on his flashlight and shone it into the dark woods in hopes of seeing the Wendigo. Mill and Dean both got out their guns and checked to make sure it was loaded. They knew that it wouldn't kill or even injure it, but it was better than nothing.

"Help!" It screamed again.

"It's trying to draw us out," Dean told them. "Just stay cool, stay put," he said

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked and gripped his rifle harder.

"You're welcomed to leave," Mill told him.

"Mill," Dean snapped at her.

"Help!" It yelled, louder this time. "Help me!" It screamed. Suddenly, the sound of bushes rustling was heard. Sam pointed the flashlight in the direction the noise was coming from, but saw nothing. "Help me - Ah!" It screamed out shortly before a loud and violent growling noise cut the screaming off.

"Okay, that's no grizzly," Roy said and pointed the rifle in the direction of the sound.

"It's okay. You'll be alright, I promise," Hailey assured Ben. Mill looked back to make sure that neither of them had crossed the Anasazi Symbols. Neither of them had. Both sat down on a log with a look of fear and worried look on their faces. When a loud growl and hissing sound interrupted the sudden silence, Hailey let out a scream as her and Ben both jumped up and fell to the ground.

"It's here," Dean said.

"And it's not happy," Mill added and pointed into the direction where she had heard something walk through a bush. Something fast, too fast for the human eye to properly see, passed by a bush in front of Roy. Without hesitating, Roy fired his rifle, but missed it. The Wendigo growled angrily, causing Roy to continue shooting into nothing. Suddenly, a loud yowling sound was heard.

"I hit it!" Roy said and ran into the woods.

"Roy, no!" Dean yelled at the same time as Mill yelled his name.

"Roy!" She yelled and cursed under her breath before she followed him.

"No!" Dean yelled and was about to run after Roy and his sister before he remembered Hailey and Ben. "Don't move," he told them before he and Sam ran off into the woods to find Roy and their sister.

"It's over here! Ugh" Roy yelled when something from the tree grabbed his head and twisted it before it lifted him up.

"Roy, stop!" Mill yelled as ran over to where he had just been. "Roy?" She called. He had been right in front of her. _'Shit! The Wendigo!'_ She thought and was about to tell her brothers to turn back, when something suddenly grabbed her. "Ah!" She screamed when it pulled her up into a tree.

"Mill!" Dean and Sam yelled panicked. "Mill?! Roy?!" Dean called and listened for a anything - a growl, his sister screaming, a snapping of a twig, anything, but he heard nothing. "Millie!" Dean yelled louder this time and was about to run off to look for his sister, but Sam stopped him.

"Dean," he said and bend down to pick something up. Dean walked over to him to see what it was and paled when he realized that it was her bracelet. Her bracelet was a thin dark brown leather band that she always wrapped around her wrists twice. It's pendant was a small white-brown colored tribal horn that had black symbols on it. Mill never took that off, so as soon as Dean saw it, he knew that it wasn't good.

"Mill! Millie!" He screamed panicked and began to run into the direction where he thought the Wendigo could have taken her.

"Dean, stop," Sam called after him and put his hand on his brother's shoulder when he finally reached him.

"What the Hell are you doing?! We have to find Mill!" He said and forcefully pushed his brother's arm away.

"Dean, we have to get back to camp," he told her.

"What the Hell are you talking about? We have to find Mill!" He told him. "Millie!" He began to yell again.

"Dean, we can't find her _or_ Roy in the dark," he told him. Dean looked pissed and ready to argue, but knew that Sam was right.

"You better not touch a hair on my sister or I swear I'm going to friggin' kill you!" He yelled at the Wendigo before he reluctantly followed Sam back to the campsite.

"What happened? Where's Roy? Where's Mill?!" Hailey asked when she only saw Sam and Dean.

"The Wendigo took them," Sam said.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked.

"It means that we're gonna find that son of a bitch, get my sister back, and then kill it," Dean said.

"What about Roy?" He asked.

Sam pulled his lips into a thin line. "He shot at it," he began, referring to the Wendigo, "I doubt it injured it, but it definitely pissed it off," he told him.

"So he's dead?" Ben asked.

"We don't know that," Sam replied. "But probably."


	7. Black Water Ridge, Colorado (Part 3)

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I have finals this week, so I haven't been able to update as often as I'd like, but I'm glad to hear the positive reviews! I would love to hear some more!**

 **Diclaimer:** _I still don't own Supernatural or any of the characters :(_

Sam was sitting on the cold ground with his back pressed against the stump of a sawn off tree. He was looking off into the woods with his father's journal in his lap. He kept replying the scenes from earlier in the morning. _'I should have done something. I should have run faster or tried to catch up to her sooner,'_ he thought and began to absentmindedly play with the chain that was attached to the journal.

"I don't... I mean, these types of things - they aren't supposed to he real," he heard Hailey say. She was having difficulty understanding what exactly was going on.

"I wish I could tell you different," Dean replied.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" She asked him worried.

"We don't, but we're safe for now," he told her calmly.

 _'Mill's not,'_ Sam thought and balled his hand into a fist. _'Dean and I should have kept looking for her. Roy's dead, that's almost guaranteed, but Mill's not. She can't be,'_ he thought and looked down at her bracelet in his hand. _'She never takes that off. Something happened,' he said. 'Yeah, she was attacked by a friggin' Wendigo,'_ a small voice in the back of his head told him.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Hailey asked.

Dean hesitated before he answered. "It kind of runs in the family," he said.

 _'Mill should have known not to run off alone,'_ he said and slammed his fist onto the ground. "Dammit, Mill!" He said angrily and got up. He shoved his older sister's bracelet in his jeans pocket and began to walk to the campsite. _'We need to find Mill,'_ he thought. "Hey," he greeted Hailey quickly when he saw her sitting on the ground. "So, we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch and get my sister back," he said.

"Well Hell, you know I'm in," Dean said. He was trying to lighten the mood, but Sam could tell that he was just as worried as he was. They both knew that a Wendigo liked to keep their prey alive and, in a sense, store it so that it could eat it anytime it liked. They also knew that there was a chance that their sister might be dead, but neither one wanted to think of that.

"So am I," Ben agreed and walked over to Sam and Dean. All three looked at Hailey expectantly.

"You know I am," she said. "So, exactly what are we dealing with?" She asked. Sam opened their father's journal and walked over to Hailey.

"It's a Wendigo," he began and pointed at a drawing that their father had drawn of it. "'Wendigo' is a cree Indian word. It mean 'evil that devours'," he told them.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a Frontiersman or a miner or hunter," Dean explained.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked.

"Well, it's always the same," Dean said and bend down to pick up two bottles from a duffle bag that the Wendigo had left. "During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help - becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other member of his tribe or camp," he told her.

"Like the Donner Party," Ben said. Dean nodded his head.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities - speed, strength, immortality," Sam said.

"If you eat enough of it, over years you become this less-than-human thing; you're always hungry," Dean said.

"So, if that's true, how can Tommy or Mill still be alive?" Hailey asked.

"You're not gonna like it," Dean told her.

"Tell me," she said.

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, stores them so it can feed whenever it wants," he told them. Hailey looked over at Ben, who looked like he was going to be sick. "If your brother's alive, it's keeping it somewhere dark, hidden and safe, and we got to track it back there," he told her.

"And then how do we stop it?" Hailey asked.

"Well," he said with a laugh, "guns are useless - so are knives. Basically, we gotta torch the sucker," he said and held up his hands. In one hand, he had the red canteen bottle that he had filled with gasoline before they came. In the other hand he had a piece of fabric and an empty beer bottle, that he had picked up on their way to the woods and then had drank it with Mill. His sister had thrown her bottle away, but Dean had decided to keep it in case he needed it.

After the beer bottle had been filled with gasoline and the piece of the fabric was stuffed in it, all four began their hike to look for their missing siblings and Roy, even though Dean and Sam were both sure that he was already dead. After what seemed to be hours of walking through the woods, trying to find _something_ , they finally found a clue.

"Dean," Sam called. He was standing in front of a tree and was looking up.

"What is it?" Dean asked when he walked over to his younger brother. Sam didn't say anything, he continued to looked up at the tree. Dean followed his brother's gaze and saw what he was referring to. A bloody scratch was on the tree. Dean looked around and noticed the same scratches on different trees. Something wasn't right, it seemed too easy, too obvious.

"You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct... They're almost too easy to follow," Sam said, saying exactly what Dean was thinking. Dean didn't reply. He continued to look at the scratches and tried to figure out where that thing was. It had obviously been there, but was it still there? An angry growl suddenly broke the silence, answering Dean's unasked question. All four turned into the direction of the sound, and saw a bush move and something running away, but it was too fast for either of them to see.

Dean held the bottle tightly in his hand and reached for his lighter. If the thing were to attack, he would be ready. Sam was looking around wildly, trying to see where the thing was. Ben was between the two brothers. He looked around wildly with a fearful expression on his face. Hailey was slowly backing up until she came to a tree. She glanced down when she heard something dripping on her shoulder. It took her a second to realize that it was blood. She hesitated before she looked up and screamed loudly when she saw Roy. She managed to jump out of the way just in time before Roy's body crashed to the ground. He was covered in blood and his neck was at an awkward angle.

"You okay? You alright?" Sam asked her while Dean tented to Roy's body. He looked to see if he was dead.

"His neck's broken," Dean said when he had lifted his head. A loud growling sound was heard again. It sounded like it was coming closer. "Okay, run, run! Go, go, go, go, go!" He yelled and began to take off. They ran as fast as they could into the direction they had come from. Dean held on tightly to the bottle of gasoline and looked back every now and then to see if everyone was still there and to see if the Wendigo was following them.

Ben was a couple feet behind everyone else. He wasn't a fast runner or even a good runner, which made him a perfect prey for the Wendigo. He suddenly tripped over a root and fell to the ground. Sam looked back when he heard something fall and ran over to him.

"Come on, come on," he said as he helped him up. "I got you, I got you," he said and looked back to see if the Wendigo was following them.

Dean and Hailey were running ahead of the two, but the came to a sudden stop when the Wendigo was suddenly in front of them. Hailey screamed loudly right before it snatched both of them.

"Hailey!" Ben yelled and ran to where Hailey and Dean had just been a few seconds earlier. Sam came up behind him several seconds later and looked around for Hailey and his brother.

 _'Oh, God,'_ he thought when he saw something on the ground. He bend down to pick it up and saw that it was Dean's gasoline bottle. He stood up and looked around again, hoping that Dean had managed to escape it, but knowing that he hadn't. "Dean!" He yelled loudly, knowing that it was useless.

"What happened?" Ben asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"The Wendigo got them," Sam answered.

-.-

"So, if it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked Sam. The two were walking back to the direction where they had just come running from. Sam believed that it had attacked them because they were close to its hiding spot.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, he pissed it off," Sam answered. Ben suddenly stopped walking when he saw something on the ground. He bend down and picked up a blue peanut M&M. He looked at it confused and looked back down at the ground, where he saw more of them. He quickly realized that it was a trail.

"They went this way," Ben told Sam with hope in his voice. This could mean that his sister was still alive. Sam walked over to Ben and took the M&M out of his hand.

"It's better than bread crumbs," he said with a laugh and threw it away. The two quickly began to follow the trail of M&M's than Dean had left until the trail suddenly stopped. Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked around. There was nothing there. He began to walk slowly and then saw a cave that had been bordered shut except for a small hole. Attached to the borders was a sign that read:

 **WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER**

 **EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL**

Sam turned his head to look at Ben before he entered the entrance of the cave. Ben hesitated, but followed after the tall Winchester. The cave was cold, dark and wet, and it smelled like dirt, mold and death. The only noise in the cave was water dripping in the distance, the wind whistling, and Sam and Ben walking.

The two men walked along train tracks, with the light from the opening of the cave being their only source of light. Sam reached into his jacket and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on when it became too dark for them to see. A low growl was suddenly heard, causing both men to stop walking. Sam quickly shut the flashlight off and pulled Ben into another walkway of the cave. They both pressed themselves against the cold, wet wall as hard as they could, so that the Wendigo wouldn't be able to see them. Sam sucked in air when the beast suddenly walked past them from the walkway where Sam and Ben had just been. Ben let out a quiet whimper, but Sam quickly pressed his hand over his mouth to quiet him. Luckily, it didn't hear him. It continued walked away from them, towards the entrance of the cave. When the thing was finally gone, Sam and Ben continued on their original pathway. They slowed down when they began to hear wood creaking and stopped completely when they realized that they were standing on a plank of wood. Both men looked at each other before the wood suddenly broke and both men fell. They landed with a loud _thud_ on the hard ground and groaned in pain. Ben lifted his head and gasped when he came face-to-face with a skeleton's skull. He crawled backwards and right into Sam when he saw that that wasn't the only skull.

"Hey, it's okay," Sam told him and put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay," he continued to say until Ben's heavy breathing began to even out. Sam looked up to see how deep they had fallen, and then looked around to see where they were. It was light. Not super light, but enough so that Sam was able to make things out.

A cough suddenly caught his attention, and he turned his head and saw Dean, Hailey and Mill hanging from the ceiling by their wrists. Neither one of them appeared to be conscious. He immediately got up and ran to his sister. "Mill, hey," he said and began to shake. She had an open wound on her head. It looked like something had either hit her there or slammed her against something. The blood that had come from the wound had turned her chestnut colored hair into dark brown, almost black color that stuck together. "Millie, c'mon," he said as he took her face that was covered in dirt and blood, and shook it. Mill opened her hazel eyes and blinked a couple times.

"Sammy?" She asked confused.

"Yeah," he said and got a pocket knife out of his pocket and began to cut her down.

"Where's Dean?" She asked before she asked before she hissed in pain when Sam caught her and lowered her into the ground. "Son of a bitch," she said and pulled her jacket and flannel over her shoulder to reveal a deep cut. "That son of a bitch," she repeated herself before she turned her head to see Dean. "Dean," she said and got up. She hissed in pain when she pushed herself as up from the ground so that she could stand.

"I got Dean, you help Hailey," Sam told her. Mill pulled her knife out of her boot and walked over to Hailey, where Ben was desperately trying to wake her hp. Mill tried to cut Hailey down, but the tasked proved to be more difficult than she had thought, because Mill had difficulty lifting both arms over her head, but she eventually managed to cut her down. Once she was on the ground and conscious, Mill walked over to where Sam was trying to wake up their older brother.

"Dean," Sam repeated himself. Dean groaned. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Ugh, yeah," he answered in a sarcastic _never been better_ tone. "Where's Mill?" He asked and turned his head while Sam cut him down.

"Right here," she said from his side and helped Sam get Dean down.

"I gotcha," Sam told him and helped him walk over to the wall and tried to lean Dean against it, but he fell instead. Dean let out a groan and then laughed while he groaned in pain. "You sure you alright?" Sam asked him worried.

"Yup, yeah," he said quickly and looked at his younger sister. "As long as I look better than Mill, I'll be fine," he said. Mill flipped him. "Where is it?" He asked and began to look around.

"It's gone for now," Sam told him.

"As soon as I see that thing, I'm gonna light it up," Mill promised. Hailey gasped. "What?" Mill asked, thinking that Hailey had gasped at what she said, but she saw that the brunette was looking at something over Mill's shoulder. Ben looked at what his sister was looking at and gasped too. Mill turned around and saw a young man, whom she assumed to be Tommy, hanging from the ceiling at his wrists. Ben helped Hailey up and walked over to their brother.

"Tommy," she sobbed when she got a closer look at him. He was dirty and bloody. He had several deep cuts on his face and hands. "Tommy," she said in a plea and reached out to touch his face. As soon as her hand came into contact with Tommy's face, he lifted his head and gasped loudly. Hailey screamed in shock but then quickly grabbed him, as if he was the only thing keeping her alive, and turned to Sam, who was right behind her. "Cut him down," she told him.

"Hailey," he said relieved when he finally saw his sister.

"Hey," she greeted him with a laugh that sounded like a sob.

"Ben," he greeted his younger brother relieved when he saw him.

"It's okay, we're gonna get you home," his sister promised.

"Check it out," they heard Dean say. Everyone turned to him.

"Our bags," Mill said.

"Even better," he said and held up two flare guns. "Flare gun."

"Those will work," Sam said smiling.

"Let's get this thing," Mill said and walked over to Dean. Sam helped Tommy up and helped him walked while Hailey had his arm over her shoulder to support him. They all began to walk with Mill and Dean in the front and Sam, Tommy, Hailey and Ben right behind them. An angry growling noise made all six of them stop dead in their tracks.

"Looks like someone's home for supper," Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it," Hailey said.

"Aren't you just a Positive Patty," Mill said sarcastically. Sam gave her a look, to which Mill rolled her eyes. She was in pain, she was tired, she was thirsty and hungry, and above all, she was pissed. Did Sam really think that she would pretend to be nice? Being nice wasn't even in her vocabulary, so why would he think she would start now?

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Mill answered.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam said. Dean handed a flare gun to his brother and turned around so that he was facing everyone.

"Alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam, he's gonna get you outta here," Dean told them.

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked. Dean winked at her.

"We're bait," Mill said before her and Dean began to walk away.

"Mill, wait," Sam said and walked over to his older sister.

"Come on, Sammy, don't get emotional on me," she said, making her brother roll his eyes.

"Here," he said and pulled out her bracelet from her pocket. Mill gasped when she saw it and quickly took it and wrapped it around her wrist again.

"Thank you," she thanked him with a small smile. Sam returned her smile before he patted her injured shoulder, making Mill hiss and then laugh again. "You bastard," she said through painful laughs.

"Go get him," he said and walked back to Hailey, Ben and Tommy.

"Come on, bitch!" Mill yelled as her and Dean began to walk off.

"It's chow time, you freakin' bastard! Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby!" Dean yelled loudly.

"Come on, you little bitch! Don't you want two easy meals?" Mill yelled.

"We taste good!" Dean added before he and Mill disappeared around a corner. "We're right here, bitch!" They heard Dean's yell, although his yelled now sounded muffled.

"Alright, come on. Hurry!" Sam said and walked in front of the three sinlings down another pathway.

"Hey! You want some white meat, bitch?" They heard Dean yell.

"We're waiting for you!" Mill yelled.

"Your brother and sister are insane, you know that, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered before he heard the Wendigo growl loudly in the distance. Sam turned around to look at the three siblings. "Get him out of here," he said and pointed at Tommy with his chin.

"Sam, no," Hailey protested.

"Go," he said, but neither one of them moved. "Go!" He said louder. Hailey hesitated, but remained still. "Go," Sam repeated himself.

"Hailey," Ben said. Hailey looked at her younger brother and then looked at Sam before she went down the pathway Sam told her to go. Sam went back to the pathway where they had just come from and pressed himself against the wall.

"Come on," he whispered, challenging the Wendigo. "Come on," he repeated himself but then froze when he heard a quiet growl from right next to him. He slowly turned his head and saw the Wendigo right next to him. Sam jumped away and onto the ground and shot at it with the flare gun, but missed. He quickly got up and ran into the direction where Hailey, Ben and Tommy went.

"Sam!" Hailey called when she heard the sound of the flare gun going off. She turned around and saw Sam running towards her and her brother.

"Come on! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Go!" He said and began to push them. They walked as fast as they could with Tommy, but the Wendigo was slowly catching up to them. It was walking, not running. It was playing with its prey.

"Ah!" Hailey screamed when she heard it growl. It sounded extremely close. Her and Ben began to run while still supporting Tommy, but they're run was only a slow jog.

"No!" Sam said when the pathway proved to be a dead end. They heard the Wendigo growl from behind them. "Get behind me," Sam said and and stood in front of the three with his arms stretched behind him. He knew that it was useless, but he also knew that the thing would get Sam first before the other three. He figured that while the Wendigo took Sam, Tommy and his two siblings would be able to make a run for it.

The Wendigo turned the corner and began to walk towards the four people, growling and snarling at them the whole time. It roared loudly, ready to attack, when Dean suddenly distracted it.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. The Wendigo turned around.

"Hasta la vista," Mill said before Dean shot the flare gun. The Wendigo let out a loud roar as the flare hit it right in the stomach. It began to burn first around the stomach before it finally consumed the whole beast. With one last roar, the thing collapsed on the ground.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked and high fived his sister.

"Dude," Sam said laughing.

"You can thank me later. Let's get out of here now," he said.

It took them four hours to get back to the Impala. They had to take several breaks so that Hailey and Ben could rest. Dean and Sam supported Tommy when Hailey and Ben weren't able to, althought Dean wasn't able to support him for long. The Wendigo hadn't broken or fractured his leg, but it had done something to mess it up. When they finally got to the cars, Sam and Dean drove the Impala while Mill drove Hailey's car with the three siblings. When they got to the Ranger's Station, Ranger Wilkinson had immediately called the police and an ambulance when he saw them. While they waited for the police and an ambulance to show, the three Winchester's told them exactly what to say. A huge grizzly had attacked them. It was the same grizzly that had killed Tommy's friends. When the ambulance and police showed up, the paramedics checked everyone out. They cleaned everyone's wounds and stitched Mill's shoulder before wrapping it. They tried to wrap Mill's head too, but she declined. When they were done checking on everyone, they began to check out Tommy. While they were taking care of Tommy, the police questioned Ben. Sam was right next to him, making sure that he stuck with the story. Mill was on the phone with Seth, assuring him that she was alright and would be home soon.

"So, really, I don't know how to thank you," Hailey told Dean. Dean smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Must you cheapen the moment?" Hailey asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Dean said in obvious tone.

"Seth," Mill cut her fiancé off, with whom she was currently on the phone with. "Is smirking and wiggling their eyebrows suggestively at a comment considered laying the moves on a chick?" Mill asked while she watched her brother and Hailey talk.

"What?" Seth asked confused.

"Just answer the question," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Um... I don't know? No?" He said.

"Dammit," Mill cursed and continued to watch her brother and Hailey. "Wait! I think their gonna kiss," she said hopeful.

"Who?" Seth asked confused.

"You riding with your brother?" A police officer asked Hailey, turning her attention away from Dean.

"Oh, come on," Mill said annoyed.

"What's going on?" Seth wanted to know, but Mill ignored him.

"Let's go," Hailey said to her younger brother when he walked over to her with Sam.

"No, don't go," Mill said quietly.

"What's going on?" Seth repeated himself.

"Me and Sam have a bet going on that Dean's gonna lay the moves on this chick. I got twenty bucks riding on this," she told him.

"That's what FBI agents do?" Seth asked her.

"You need to have a little fun every once in a while," she told him. "Yes!" She yelled, making everyone look at her. "I gotta go. She kissed him!" She told her fiancé.

"I don't think that co-" Mill hung up and walked over to her two brothers with a big smile on her face.

"Everything alright?" Hailey asked her a little freaked out. She had never seen Mill smile before, at least not the way she was now, and frankly, it was freaking her out.

"Fantastic," she answered with a big smile.

"Well, I hope you find your father," she told Dean before she turned to Mill. "Thank you," she thanked her.

"Oh, you're welcome," she replied happily. Hailey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but said nothing. She turned to Sam and thanked him before she threw her arm over her brother's shoulder and walked to the ambulance that Tommy was in.

"What are you so happy about?" Dean asked her.

"I just got twenty dollars from Sammy thanks to you," she told him.

"What?" Dean asked at the same time as Sam said "no you didn't".

"What? She kissed him!" Mill told him confused.

"Yeah, but the bet was that he lay the moves on her, which he didn't do," Sam told her.

"But he saved her life!" Mill told him.

"And mine and Ben's and Tommy's," Sam answered and held out his hand for Mill to give him the twenty dollars.

"Oh, come on. That's what the bet was?" He asked.

"It was a stupid bet," Mill said and put the twenty in Sam's open hand.

"Only because you lost," he told her and put the twenty in his jeans pocket.

"Man, I hate camping," Dean said while he watched the paramedics close the door to the ambulance.

"Me, too," Sam agreed.

"Same," Mill said.

"Mill, you hate everything," Sam said and looked at her.

"Shut up," she told him.

The trio were silent until Dean finally spoke. "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" He asked his brother.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said before a smile appeared on his face. "But in the meantime, I'm driving," he said. Dean thought about it. He had driven to the Ranger's Station from the woods, but even that thirty minute drive had been painful. He let out a heavy sigh and tossed the keys to his brother, who caught them with ease. The three Winchester's walked to the car and got in.

"Be careful, okay? Not one scratch," he warned his brother.

"Okay, Dean," Sam said with a roll his eyes and started the car.

"I'm serious. You get one scratch on her, and I will end you," he promised.

"Can you both shut up and start driving? I miss my baby," Mill said from the back. Sam laughed, but started driving.


	8. Catasauqua, Pennsylvania (Part 1)

_A middle aged man was sitting on a bench in the airport. The man ran his hand over his pale and sweaty face before he opened the top button of his white dress shirt so he could breathe better. He leaned back and took a deep breath in an attempt to relax, but he was too nervous._ 'I need some air,' _he thought and got up, but then he remembered that he couldn't. He let out a heavy sigh before he decided that splashing some cold water on his face would do him just as well._

 _He grabbed his suitcase and got up. He checked the inside of his suit jacket to make sure he had his boarding pass before he went to search for a restroom. When he finally found one, he walked right into it and headed to the sink. He turned on the water and splashed some cold water in his face._

 _A middle aged man with dark hair came out of one of the stalls and grabbed a paper towel. "Nervous flyer?" He asked._

 _"It's that obvious, huh?" The grey haired man asked and opened another button of his dress shirt._

 _"You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what - 20,000 to one? Ha," he laughed and walked out._

 _"Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you," the man thanked him sarcastically._ 'He didn't even wash his hands,' _he thought before be leaned over the sink again and began to splash some more cold water in his face. From behind him, black mist started to come out of the vents, but he didn't see it._

 _The man took a deep breath before he wiped the water out of his face and looked into the mirror. That's when he noticed the black mist. He turned around to see what it was, but as soon as he did, the mist went right into his eyes. His eyes turned completely black before they went back to their normal color. "Let's get this show started," he said with a laugh and walked out of the bathroom._

 _..._

 _The pilots in the plane were going over everything to make sure they knew where they were going and if everything was working. "Amanda, how are you today?" The pilot with short black hair asked the blonde stewardess._

 _"I'm doing just fine, Chuck," Amanda told him smiling before she turned her attention to the passengers coming onto the plane. "Welcome aboard," she greeted a passenger and looked at his boarding pass to see where he sat. "15C - towards the back of the plane, on the right," she told him._

 _"Thank you," he thanked her and walked to his seat. The nervous man who had previously been in the bathroom entered the plane and walked right passed Amanda._

 _"Have a nice flight, sir," she wished him smiling._

 _"Oh, I'm counting on it," he said and turned around. As soon as he did, Amanda's bright smile fell. His eyes were completely black._

'What the Hell?' S _he thought and then closed her eyes and shook her head when the man turned around and walked to his seat._ 'I'm imagining things,' _she said, but couldn't help but look at the man again._

 _"Could you help me?" A woman asked her._

 _"Um..." Amanda shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind as she looked at the boarding pass. "Uh, 11F - that's the middle on the plane, on the left," she told her._

 _"Thank you," the woman thanked her and walked to her seat. Amanda looked up again and watched the man, who was still walking to his seat. She shook her head once more and helped the rest of the passengers to their seats. When the plane was in the air, the stewardess was more relaxed and had completely forgotten about the man with the black eyes._

 _..._

 _"Excuse me, do you know how long we've been up?" The grey haired man asked the woman sitting next to him._

 _"Oh, uh... About forty minutes," the woman answered, looking at her watch._

 _"Wow, time really does fly, huh?" He asked with a smile. The woman nodded her head and forced a smile at his bad joke. "Excuse me, I've got to stretch my legs," he said and got up. The blonde woman next to him pressed herself against the seat, so that it was easier for the man to get up. As soon as he was in the aisle of the plane, he turned around and began to slowly walk to the end of the plane. He walked over to the emergency door and looked out of the window. A man with short black hair turned his head to watch him, but then turned his attention back to the front of he plane, figuring that the man just wanted to have a better look at how high they were._

 _The man furrowed his eyebrow in confusion._ 'Why wouldn't he just look out of his window?' _He wondered and looked back at the man, who was also looking at him. He turned his attention to the door before he grabbed the handle. "Hey! What the Hell are you doing?!" The passenger yelled panicked. Everyone one the plane turned to the man in the seat, before they looked at the man attempting to open the emergency door. The man turned around, his eyes black, before he turned back to the door and opened it. Seconds after he managed to open the door, he and the door were sucked out of the plane and into the sky._

 _The wing on the right side on the plane tore off, causing the plane to tilt to the right. Everyone on the plane began to panic and scream. An alarm began to go off shortly before the air masks fell down. People immediately grabbed them and pulled them over their faces. The pilots desperately tried to even out the plane, but it had begun to fall nose first. Chuck and his co-pilot pulled the yoke as close to them as it would allow, but it didn't help. The earth was getting closer and closer, and several seconds later, they crashed._

-.-

Dean was sleeping on his stomach with both his arms under the pillow. He was trying to fall back asleep, when he heard the door unlock. His eyes snapped open when he heard footsteps. He slowly began to reach for something under his pillow, and as soon as he heard the door close, he lifted his head and was about to turn around to attack the intruder, when he heard Sam speak.

"Morning, sunshine," he greeted his older brother.

Dean groaned and relaxed his hand. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Uh, it's about 5:45," he answered.

"In the morning?" He whined annoyed and let his head fall on the motel pillow.

"Yep," Sam answered.

"Where does the day go?" Dean asked and turned around. "Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours," the youngest Winchester said.

"Liar," his brother said and sat up. "'Cause I was up at three and you were watching a George Foreman informercial," he told him.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV," he said and held up both of his hands in an attempt to change the subject. In one hand, he had two coffees stacked on top of one another, and in the other hand, he was carrying a box of doughnuts.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" He asked his brother.

"I don't know. A little while ago, I guess. It's not a big deal," he said dismissively.

"Yeah it is," Dean argued, making Sam laugh.

"Look, I appreciate your concern-"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you," Dean cut him off. "It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp," he told him.

"Isn't that Mill's job?" He asked with a smile.

"It is, but when she's not here, it's your job," he said. "Do you see her here now?" He asked.

Sam looked around the room. "No?" He answered, although it came out as a question.

"Exactly, so get some rest," he said. Sam looked down at the ground. "Are you still having nightmares about Jess?" He asked a little softer. Sam took a deep breath and walked over to his own bed and sat down.

"Yeah," he said quietly and handed his brother a coffee. "But it's not just her, it's everything," he said and took another deep breath. "I just forgot, you know. This job - man, it gets to you," he told him and shook his head.

"Well, you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that," Dean said and took a sip of his coffee.

"So what? All this - it never keeps you up at night?" Dean frowned as he thought about that before he shook his head. "Never? You're never afraid?" Sam asked, not believing his older brother.

"No, not really," he said and shook his head, making his brother let out an airy laugh. He leaned forward and reached underneath his brother's pillow and pulled out a Bowie knife and held it up with burst lips.

Dean looked at it for a few seconds before he took it from his brother. "That's not fear. That is precaution," he told him.

"Alright, whatever. I'm too tired to argue," Sam said. Dean opened his mouth to tell his brother that he should sleep, when his phone rang. He looked at the unknown called ID before he looked at his brother and answered the call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dean, it's Jerry Panowski," the man on the other end of the line said. "You, your sister and your dad helped me out a couple years back?" He said, though it came out as a question.

"Oh yeah, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania. The Poltergeist thing," he remembered before he furrowed his brows. "It's not back, is it?" He asked.

"No, no. Thank God, no, but it's something else, and, well, I think it could be a lot worse," he told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can we talk in person?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, just tell me where you are," he said. Jerry gave Dean his location. "We'll be there soon," he said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"Jerry. He has a case," he said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say," Dean answered and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" He asked.

"Mill. Letting her know we have a case," he told him.

"I don't think she's u-"

"Millie, hey," he greeted his sister, cutting his brother off in the process.

Mill sighed annoyed. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Don't you just sound lovely," Dean said sarcastically.

"What do you want, Dean?" She repeated herself.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but-"

"You didn't wake me," Mill cut him off.

"You've been up?" Dean asked her shocked.

"I don't sleep much," she answered, though Dean already knew that. "Now, what do you want? You haven't even started yet and you're already boring me," she told him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Lovely as usual," he said sarcastically. He didn't need to see his sister to know that she was glaring at him. "I got a case," he said.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked bored.

"Don't know what it is," he told her. "But Jerry said we have a case and I said we'd check into it," he told her.

"Who's Jerry?" She asked.

"Jerry Panowski," he told her.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She asked.

"We helped him with a Poltergeist a couple years back with Dad in Pennsylvania," he told her.

"Right, right. The Poltergeist. That was fun," she said. Dean could tell from her voice that she was smiling one of her, what he thought, crazed smiles. The Poltergeist was far from fun. It had broken two of their dad's rips, dislocated Dean's shoulder, and had given Mill a pretty good concussion before it was destroyed.

"Time of our lives," Dean replied with a roll of his green eyes.

"So, where is it?" She asked.

"Catasauqua, Pennsylvania," he answered.

"Dean, I'm in Tulsa right now. It'll take me a day at most to get there," she told him.

"Well, me and Sammy are in Wisconsin right now," he told her.

"That's closer than where I'm at," she told him.

"Well, you better hurry up then," he said. He didn't need to see her face to know that she was giving him a death glare. "I'll race ya," he said and hung up.

"So?" Sam asked.

"She's coming. She's in Tulsa right now, so it'll take her a day," he said.

"Oklahoma?" Sam asked.

"Do you know any other Tulsa's?" Dean asked, making his younger brother roll his hazel colored eyes

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"Well, first we eat," he said as he stuffed a doughnut ball into his mouth. "And then we go."

-.-

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around," a short man said. He was wearing a light colored plaid dress shirt with a black tie, black pants and black shoes, and an ID that he carried around his neck. "Dean, your sister and your dad really helped me out," he said.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a Poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"Damn right it was a Poltergeist - this thing practically tore our house apart," he said. "Tell ya something: if it wasn't for you, your sister and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive," he told Dean.

"No problem, man," Dean said and shrugged.

"No really, I owe you," Jerry insisted.

"It's the job," he said shrugging.

"Some job," Jerry said with a laugh. "So where's your sister? Her name's Millie, right?" He asked.

"Just Mill," a female voice corrected him. All three men stopped walking and turned around.

"When'd you get here?" Dean asked.

"Ten minutes ago. I would've come in earlier, but I was eating a double cheeseburger and a large fry in my car," she said and let out a very loud and unladylike burp. "And a coke," she added. Dean laughed loudly and punched her shoulder playfully while Sam looked annoyed.

"Right, well, let's keep going," Jerry suggested and kept walking.

"How long were you on the road for? I thought Tulsa was a day away?" Sam asked as they followed Jerry.

"19 hours, actually, but I made it in 14," she said. "A couple speeding tickets, a couple snaps with a red light camera. Nothing Miss Pat Benatar can't pay for," she said and pulled out a fake credit card.

"Pat Benatar? I thought you hated her?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you think she's paying?" She asked with a laugh.

"So," Jerry began. All three Winchester's turned their attention to the balding man in front of them. "Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was. I'm... taking some time off," Sam answered.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell," he told him. Sam gave him a small half smile, not believing him. "You know, he talked about you all the time," he said.

"He did?" He asked surprised and looked over at his older siblings, but neither one of them were looking at him.

"Yeah, you bet he did," he said before he turned to Dean. "Oh, hey, I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" He asked.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now," Dean answered and pulled his lips into a thin line.

"Well, we're missing the old man, we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" He asked with a laugh. Mill narrowed her hazel eyes at the man while Dean laughed it off. Sam was a good hunter. They all were. John had trained them after all, but none of them even came close to the hunter that he was. After all, the man had over 20 years of experience over their heads.

"No, not by a long shot," Sam answered.

"Well, I got something I want you guys to hear," he said and walked into a small room that looked like an office. "I listened to this, and well, it sounded like it was up your alley," he said and put a disc into a CD player. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this," he told them. "It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours," he explained and hit play.

"Mayday, mayday... United Britannia Flight 2485... We need help," the voice of a man, presumably the pilot, was heard, although barely. Loud alarms and crackling noises made it impossible to hear anything but a few words. All three Winchester leaned forward in their seats with a look of concentration on their face as they listened to what was being said.

"Britannia Flight 2485... We copy your mission," another voice said.

"We're experiencing... Some kind... Mechanical field..." The pilot said before it was cut off my crackling. All three Winchester's furrowed their eyebrows in confusion as they tried to figure out what the people were saying, when a noise that sounded like a mixture of roaring and yelling was heard loud and clear before the audio stopped. The three siblings looked at one another. This was definitely up their alley.

"Took off from here, crashed about 200 miles south," Jerry atold them. "Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurizes somehow, nobody knows why. Over 100 people on board, only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh... Well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault," he said.

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't," he said and shook his head.

"Jerry, were the gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors-"

"Right, and, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked, cutting Sam off.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage - guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an Evidence Warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance," he said.

"And you can't connect us to someone who does?" Mill asked.

Jerry shook his head. "Wish I could," he said.

"No problem. Let us take care of it," he said.

"Okay, well, I'll get the passenger manifests and list of survivors. Be right back," he said and got up.

-.-

"So, what were you doing in Tulsa?" Sam asked his sister while they were waiting on Dean to come out of Copy Jack.

"Juggling convention," Mill deadpanned.

"I'm serious," he said and gave her a look.

"So am I. It has been a lifelong dream of mine to become a professional juggler, and as soon as I heard about the convention, well, how could I have passed that up?" She asked. Sam continued to give her a look. "Take a picture, Sammy. It'll last ya longer," she said. Her brother rolled his eyes and turned his head when he heard the door open and Dean come out.

"You've been in there forever," Sam said annoyed.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked his sister.

"PMS is my guess," Mill answered. For the millionth time that day, Sam gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, you can't rush perfection," he said and held up three laminated ID cards.

"Homeland Security?" He asked with a raised eyebrow when Dean handed him and Mill their ID. "That's pretty illegal, even for us," he said.

"Yeah, well, it's something new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times," he said as he got into the Impala.

"Still," Sam said as he got in.

"Come on, Sammy, live a little," Mill said as she got into the backseat. Her 1968 Ford Mustang was parked at the motel they were staying at. Her and Dean had argued about which car they would take and had then settled on rock-paper-scissors, which she had lost.

"Alright, so, what you got?" Dean asked.

"Well, there's definitely E.V.P. on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam said as he looked at the papers Jerry had given him.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. Mill leaned forward so that she could see the papers Sam was holding.

"Yeah," he answered and opened his laptop. He opened a file and clicked a few things. "Listen," he told him siblings and hit play. The voice of the pilot speaking was low and deep, but even without the static, it still couldn't be made out what he was saying. The talking went on for a couple seconds before a high pitched voice spoke.

"No survivors," it said.

"'No survivors'?" Dean and Mill repeated confused. "What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors," Dean said.

"Got me," Sam said.

"Maybe it means that there aren't supposed to be any survivors," Mill suggested. Dean turned his head to look at her. "Just a guess," she said shrugging.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" He asked.

"Would make sense," she said.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers, or remember Flight 401?" He asked.

"Right - the one that crashed and the airline savaged its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirits of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights,"

"Maybe we have a similar deal," Sam suggested.

"But if it's the same thing, or similar to Flight 401, how will we know what parts come from what plane? And who's doing the haunting?" Mill asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"So what now? We go the wreckage and see which parts are haunted, from what flight they came from, and who died?" She asked.

"No, we talk to the survivors first," Dean said and pulled out the list of names of all the survivors on it. "Which one do you want to talk to first?" He asked.

"Third on the list - Max Jaffey," Sam said and pointed at his name.

"Why him?" Dean and Mill asked in unison.

"Well, for one, he's from around here, and two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did," he said.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"He write a book about it or something?" Mill joked.

"No. I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him," he said.

"Stop being a dick and tell us where," Mill said annoyed.

"Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital," he answered.

"An insane asylum?" She asked.

"That term is outdated-"

"Oh, the term is outdated," she said and rolled her eyes. "It's an insane asylum." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement either, she just wanted him to say that that is what it was.

"Yes," he said with an annoyed sigh.

"Let's go then," Dean said and started the car.


	9. Catasauqua, Pennsylvania (Part 2)

**I still exist! To be completely honest, I sort of forgot about this story, but that's changed! I was browsing through my notes, looking for an assignment, when I stumbled upon this! The next chapter is already written out, I just have some correcting to do before I can upload it. I will not be able to upload chapters as frequently as I would like, because classes have started and I already have an exam next week, but I will try to have the next story uploaded within the month!**

 **As always, I do not own Supernatural :(**

"I don't understand, I already spoke with homeland security," a man with dark hair said confused. He was walking with a slight limp and cain along with the Winchester's in the garden of Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital. He was dressed in almost all black; the only splash of color he had was a dark grey T-shirt he was wearing.

"Right, some new information has come up. So, if you could just answer a couple of questions..." Dean asked, letting his sentence trail off.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" Sam asked him.

"Like what?" Max asked.

"Anything that's not usual," Mill said as if that wasn't obvious. Sam, who was beside his sister, shoved her to get her to shut up while Dean simply ignored her.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe... voices?" Dean suggested.

"No, nothing," Max said quickly and looked down at the ground.

"Really? Nothing at all?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said, nothing," he repeated himself and sat down in a wooden chair at a round table.

"Hmm," Dean said unconvinced and pulled out the chair next to him. "Mr. Joffey-"

"Jaffey," Max corrected him. Mill rolled her eyes, but bit her tongue.

"Jaffey," Dean corrected himself. "You checked yourself in here, right?" He asked. Max nodded his head. "Can I ask why?" He asked.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash," he told him, as if that wasn't obvious.

"Uh-huh, and that's what terrified you? And that's what you were afraid of?" Dean asked unconvinced.

"Seven other people were in that same plane crash and survived, and I imagine that they're just as stressed as you are, but I don't see any of them here," Mill said and looked around the garden they were in. She didn't know what any of them looked like, for all she knew some were here, but she still had a point to make.

"I-I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said.

"And I don't want to ride in a car with Gassy McGasserson here," she said and pointed at Sam, who threw her one of his famous bitch faces, "and yet, I still am," she told him.

"You're being insensitive," Sam hissed at her while Dean continued to talk to Max.

"Right, because I'm so sensitive to begin with," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Can you at least fake it?" He asked her annoyed.

"I only fake it in the bedroom, Sammy," she said with a smirk. The youngest Winchester grimaced in disgust at the mental image of his sister in the bedroom.

"No," Max said. Mill opened her mouth to speak, but Sam stepped on her foot to keep her quiet. She glared at him, but then turned back to the man opposite of her. "No, I was delusional - seeing things," he told them.

"Oh, he was seeing things," Dean said and looked at his two younger siblings. Sam gave him a _don't be dick look_ and turned to Max.

"It's okay," he assured him, making Mill and Dean roll their eyes. "Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please," he asked him. Mill looked at him confused. Why was he saying please? They were (fake) homeland security agents. All they had to do was tell anyone what to do and they had to do it.

Max took a deep breath and licked his lips before he opened his mouth. "There was... this... man," he began and then took a pause. He took another deep breath before he continued. "And, uh, he had these eyes... these, uh... black eyes. And I saw him, er, I _thought_ I saw him..." he stopped talking.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He opened the emergency exit," he said. Dean raised his eyebrows, Mill furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and Sam had a thoughtful look on his face. He was going through a list of all the monsters he knew in his head that would explain that. "But that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something, like, two tons of pressure on that door," he said. Dean nodded, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently not," Mill said. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here asking you exactly what you saw and if you're sure that's what you saw," she told him. "Believe me, we don't care about y-"

"This man - did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly?" Sam asked, quickly cutting off his sister. Max looked at him as if _he_ was crazy. "It would look something like a mirage," he explained.

"What are you, nuts?" Max asked with a laugh.

"Watch it," Mill growled at him. Max looked at her, but she glared at him. "He's not the one locked in an insane asylum," she snapped. Who was he to call her brother nuts?

"Mill," Sam hissed, but she ignored him.

"I'm here by choice," he told her.

"Of course you are," she said with a roll of her hazel eyes. Sam tried to kick his sisters leg, but she moved it before he was able to kick her, causing him to kick the table instead.

"Sorry," he muttered embarrassed and shot a glare to his sister before he turned his attention back to Max. "So this guy," he began.

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me," Max told him.

"And then he just got up, walked to the emergency door and opened it?" Dean asked.

"Yes, well... no," he answered.

"What is it now? Yes or no?" She asked annoyed.

"Can you stop?" Sam hissed at her.

"I'm trying my best here," she hissed back.

"He did get up and walk to the emergency door, but when he got to it..." He trailed his sentence of.

"He what?" Dean asked.

"He looked at me and he... his eyes... they just... turned black," he said.

"Turned black? What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean, he got up and his eyes were normal, and then when he turned his head, right before he opened the door, they were completely black," he said. All three siblings looked confused. They were all trying to come up with something. It was definitely not a ghost. A Wendigo would have the strength, but people would have noticed a 7 foot monster with long limps and sharp claws on the plane. While a werewolf is strong, it wouldn't be strong enough to open an emergency exit, and besides, werewolf's eyes don't just turn completely black from one second to the next.

"Well, thank you for your time," Sam thanked him and got up.

"What I saw, or _thought_ I saw... That's impossible, right?" Max asked. The siblings all looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say.

"Well, you're in here for a reason, aren't you?" Mill asked and walked away.

"What was that?" Sam hissed at her as they walked back to the Impala.

"What was I supposed to say? Say that monsters are real?" She asked him.

"Obviously not," he snapped at her. "But you could have said anything else. Blame it on stress," he suggested.

"Too late now," she said with a shrug.

"Are you completely incapable of empathy?!" He asked her.

"Yes," she answered and got into the backseat.

"And you don't mind that?" He asked her as he got into the car and turned around to look at her.

"Nope, I love it," she said and gave him a big smile

Sam shook his head and turned back around. "And you don't mind?" He asked his brother.

"Why would I? We got what we came for," he said with a shrug and pulled out the list of the remaining contacts. "So, who's next?" He asked.

-.-

Dean pulled up in front of the a white house and parked the car. "Here we are - George Phelps, seat 20C," Sam said.

"Do you think he's related to Michael Phelps?" Mill asked.

"What?" Sam asked and turned his head.

"This George Phelps guy, think he's related to Michael Phelps?" She repeated herself.

"Why would he be?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. They have the same last name," she said with a shrug. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and shook his head.

"So as I was saying, this is George Phelps' house, who is in no way related to Michael Phelps," Sam explained and threw a look to Mill, who only shrugged before she got out of the car.

"I don't care how strong you are. Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight," Dean said as he got out of the car.

"Not if you're human," his brother responded.

"I thought we already determined that it wasn't a human," Mill said.

"Maybe this guy George was something else - some kind of creature, maybe, in human form," he suggested.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked him.

"Maybe a demon?" Mill suggested.

"Since when do demons live in suburban house with a wife?" Dean asked her.

"Maybe it wanted to blend in and was just waiting for the right time to attack," she suggested.

"Okay, who's side are you on?" He asked her, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Side?" His sister asked.

"You side with Sam, then you side with me, then you side with Sam again, and then with me again. So who's side are you on?" He asked her.

Mill walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's 'whom'," she corrected him before she turned around and walked to the house.

"What? It's not 'whom', right? I don't think it is," Dean asked his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Let's just talk to the wife," he said as he and Dean followed their sister. Mill knocked on the door, and a woman with shoulder length brown hair and puffy red eyes opened the door.

"Miss Phelps?" Mill asked.

"Yes?" She asked and opened the door further.

"I'm Agent Cooper and these are my partners, Agent Johnson and Rose. We have some questions about your husband," Mill said.

"Come in," she said and stepped aside. "Can I bring you anything to drink? Some water maybe?" She offered.

"No, thanks," Sam declined with a small smile as the widow let them into the living room.

"Please, have a seat," she said and sat down on a brown couch.

"Thank you," Sam thanked her as he and his siblings sat down. Sam and Dean sat down on two chair they pulled from the dining room, while Mill sat down in an uncomfortable arm chair. "This is your late husband?" He asked and picked up a framed picture of a man that fit the description of George Phelps.

"Yes, that was my George," she said nodding.

"And you said he was a... dentist?" Dean asked.

"Mh-hm," she said and nodded her head again. "He was headed to a convention in Denver," she explained. Dean shot an annoyed look at his siblings. He knew what was coming next. The wife was going to tell some story about what a good man her husband was, fill in some unnecessary information that had nothing to do with the case, and then, most likely, cry. "Do you know that he was petrified to fly?" She asked, and just as Dean had predicted, her bottom lip began to quiver. "For him to go like that..." She let her sentence trail off.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked her.

A small smile appeared on her face. "13 years," she said.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything... strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" He asked.

Mrs. Phelps hesitated before she spoke. "Well," she began, "uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean," she said. Sam and Dean looked at each other while Mill was trying everything in her power to not laugh.

"Acid reflux?" She asked, not being able to contain the disbelieving look on her face. _'Was she being serious?'_ She asked herself.

"Yes," she said.

Mill turned her head to look at her brothers. "He had acid reflux," she told them and began to laugh. "That's it. The case is solved! He had acid reflux all along. That explains _everything_ ," she said sarcastically. Mrs. Phelps looked like someone had just kicked her puppy. " _Ma'am_ , when Agent Johnson asked you if you've noticed anything different about your husband, he was _not_ referring to your husband's acid reflux. He meant mood swings, aggressiveness, weird behavior, things that could actually help us with the case," she told her.

"I-I'm sorry," Mrs. Phelps stuttered. "I-"

"You'll have to excuse Agent Cooper here. She's going through some things at the moment," Sam said and shot his sister a stern look. "But has your husband been acting different?" He asked her softer.

"No," she said and shook her head. "He's the kindest man in the world. He would have given you the shirt of his back if you'd have asked. He was... he didn't deserve this," she said.

"Thank you for your time," Sam thanked her as Dean and Mill got up and began to walk out. "And I'm sorry for your loss," he added before he followed his older siblings out.

"Something's up," Dean said, as if that wasn't obvious. "A guy who doesn't have a mean bone in his body and is petrified of flying doesn't just get up and somehow manages to open the emergency door. That's not human," he said.

"I mean, it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense," Sam said.

"A middle-aged with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage," the older Winchester said.

"Finally I get to use this baby," Mill said relieved and pulled out her Homeland Security ID.

"You just used it, Mill," Sam told her.

"Yeah, but I get to use it in a real life situation - a situation where you have to be _real_ Homeland Security to do anything," she explained. Dean nodded his head in agreement. He couldn't wait to use his either.

He looked at his brother and raised and eyebrow. "Sam?" He asked.

"Okay," he agreed. "But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part," he said.

"What do you have in mind?" Mill asked suspiciously.

-.-

"Man, I look like one of those Blues Brothers," Dean complained as he, Sam and Mill came out of the store in uniforms.

"No you don't. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance," Sam joked.

"I hate this thing," he said as he kept adjusting his suit. He hadn't even worn it for five minutes, and he was already looking forward to his T-shirt, flannel, leather jacket, old jeans and boot.

"Really? You're complaining?" Mill asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Look at this," she said, referring to the white dress shirt, grey blazer and grey skirt she was wearing. "I don't wear skirts! I wear jeans. Period," she said. "And look at this! How am I supposed to walk in these?" She asked and pointed at the black two inch heels she was wearing.

"Do you two want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked.

"Not if I have to wear this thing," Mill said.

"Come on, Millie, it's not so bad," Sam laughed.

"You will pay for this," she promised as she walked to the Impala.

"Oh God! This thing is even more uncomfortable sitting down," Dean complained as he sat down.

"Stop complaining and drive," Sam told him. The whole drive to the NTSB warehouse, Mill and Dean wouldn't stop talking about how uncomfortable their suits were and how much better their regular clothes were. Even when they parked the car and got out, they were still talking about it. "Okay, shut up," Sam hissed at them as they walked into the building and towards the security guard behind a desk.

"Homeland security," Dean said and showed him his batch. Mill and Sam did the same.

"Three agents?" The security guard asked.

"Just following order," Mill told him.

"Okay," he said and nodded his head. He buzzed the door to let them into the warehouse. The room was huge. The parts they were able to find were in the middle of the room on a sticker of the actual plane so that one could see where everything was. Surrounded by the plane were multiple lights, stations, tables with tools on them, and many other equipments. The trio began to walk towards the ruins of the plane to see if they could find anything. Mill and Dean pulled out, what looked like, a walkman. It had been taken almost completely apart in favor of a makeover.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's an E.M.F. meter. It reads electromagnetic frequencies," Dean explained.

"Yeah, I know what an E.M.F. meter, but why does that one look like a busted up walkman?" He asked.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of," he said and smiled proudly. "It's homemade," he added and held it up for Sam to see.

"Yeah, I can see that," Sam said unimpressed. "Did he make yours, too?" He asked his sister.

"Yup," her and Dean said simultaneously.

"What, was it a two for one deal?" He asked. Dean looked appalled and quickly put his headphones in so he wouldn't have to hear his brother anymore. Mill and Dean began to walk around the plane holding their homemade E.M.F. meter around different parts of the plane, and objects surrounding the plane, and listened to any kind of noises. Sam walked behind them and looked around to see if he could find anything.

"Hey, I found something," Mill said and pulled one headphone out of her ear.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Look," she said and moved the E.M.F. meter in front of the emergency door handle, hearing a sort of rapid clicking noise, and seeing the lights on the meter flash red when it was around it. Dean did the same with his to see if his results would be the same.

"Check out the emergency door handle," he said as he put his E.M.F. meter away.

"What is that?" Mill asked when she noticed a yellow-ish substance on the handle.

"Not sure," Dean answered and touched it. It felt rough. He scratched at it with his fingernail and then inspected it. "What is this stuff?" He asked out loud.

"One way to find out," Sam said and pulled out a small evidence bag and a pocket knife.

"Mill, watch the door," Sam said before he scratched at the substance on the door handle with the knife. Mill made her way over to the door to keep a lookout, although Dean would've been a better choice. She could barely walk in those heels. If someone were to come, how would she be able to run from them?

 _'Of course,'_ Mill thought as she saw two agents running towards the door. "We have company," she said as she ran back to them, if that's what you could call what it was that she was doing. It was more of a weird crouching walk/run.

"Let's go," Sam said and quickly pocketed the bag before the trio ran out towards the emergency exit door.

"You got it?" Mill asked her younger brother when they hid behind a container to make sure the coast was clear.

"Got it," he said and showed her the back before he put it back in the inside of his suit.

"Okay, let's go," Dean said and began to calmly walk away from the container so that he wouldn't draw too much attention.

"Shit," Mill cursed when the alarm went off. She quickly took of her heels so they could quickly run to the only exit, which was a gate with barbwire. Dean took off his jacket and threw it over the wire so that they could climb over it without a problem. The two men climbed over it quickly while Mill quickly threw her shoes over the gate.

"Mill, hurry up," Dean told her.

"I am! It's not easy climbing a gate without shoes," she told him while she was climbing over the gate and jumped down.

"These monkey suits do come in handy," Dean said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Come on," Sam said and took off running to the car.

-.-

 _Two men were sitting on an armchair at the airport. The older man was chewing on his thumbnail nervously while the younger man was trying to relax him. "Listen, Chuck, it's like getting back on a horse. Only in this case a little twin engine; not even a horse - more like a pony," he told him. The older man said nothing. He kept chewing on his thumbnail and looking at his coffee sitting in front of him. "I'm gonna be right there with you, too. Anytime you feel like don't want the wheel, I'll take over," he assured him. Chuck nodded his head and closed his eyes. He was still nervous, but he was a little more relaxed. "Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you," he told him._

 _The older man shook his head and put his hand in his lap. "No, the-the waiting is worse," he told him. His friend nodded his head and turned around to look at the plane._

 _"Okay, they're filling up the tank, then we go," he said and got up. Chuck leaned forward and grabbed his coffee cup and drank the last bit of it. He squeezed his eyes shut and put his head in his hands. From behind him, a black mist was flowing out of the vents and floating behind him. Chuck rubbed his eyes while the mist was slowly floating towards him. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was black mist before it went into his eyes._

-.-

Sam, Dean and Mill were back at Jerry's. Sam had given him the sample he had taken from the emergency exit door for him to look at. "Huh," Jerry said.

"What?" Mill asked him.

"This stuff is covered in sulfur," he said and looked up from the microscope. A big smile spread across Mill's face.

"You sure?" Her and Sam asked in unison. Mill sounded happy and excited, while Sam sounded more like he needed Jerry to be sure.

"Take a look for yourself," Jerry offered and stepped back from the microscope. He closed his eyes when he heard one of his workers yelling at another worker. "If you will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire," he said and walked passed the trio.

Dean got up and looked into the microscope. "Mh," he said.

"What is it?" Mill asked, still sounding excited.

"There are not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue," he said.

"Demonic possession?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" Mill yelled and jumped up. "I knew it! I friggin' knew it! I called that shit!" She said with the huge smile still on her face.

"You done?" Sam asked her.

"For now," she said triumphantly and sat back down.

"So is it?" He asked his brother.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch," he told him.

"Which I called, by the way," Mill added.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible," Sam said.

"I thought we'd agreed that it was? Remember, I called it?" She asked, but neither one of her brothers were paying attention to her.

"Yeah, but this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean, it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" He said confused.

"Maybe he was just targeting one specific person?" Mill suggested.

"But then why take down an entire airplane?" Dean asked.

"To cause pain?" She offered.

"You ever heard of something like that before?" Sam asked.

"Never," Dean answers at the same time as Mill said 'no'.

"Then why?" Sam asked.

"My guess is as good as yours," Dean said and let out a heavy sigh.

-.-

 _"I'm ready, let's do this," Chuck told his friend as he approached him. The younger man was standing several feet away from the two engine plane watching the worker tank her up and make sure everything was alright with her. "Come on, let's go," he said and walked towards the plane. His friend laughed, but followed him._

 _"You're not scared anymore?" He asked him._

 _"Scared? Why would I be scared?" He asked him and laughed as he sat down in the seat. "'It's just like getting back on a horse'," he said, repeating what the younger man had said earlier._

 _..._

 _"How you feeling?" The younger man asked Chuck. They had reached the maximum height and had been flying for a while and Chuck hadn't said a word. He hadn't shown any signs of being scared, either, but his friend wanted to make sure he was comfortable flying the plane._

 _"I feel great," Chuck replied with a smile._

 _"You'll be back flying jumbos before you know it," the younger man told him._

 _"I hope so," he replied. "How long we been up?" He asked._

 _"Uh... almost 40 minutes," the younger man replied as he glanced down at his watch._

 _"Wow. Time really does fly," he said. The man shook his head at Chuck's awful pun._

'Back to his old self,' _he thought with a laugh, but his laughed was quickly cut off. The plane was suddenly flying straight down to the earth. The man looked over at Chuck and panicked when he saw that he was the one doing it. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at him and tried to pull the yoke back, but Chuck elbowed him in the face twice, the second one knocking him unconscious. He looked back out the windshield, his eyes having turned black, while he continued to steer the plane towards earth. The plane crashed into a utility post before it crashed to the ground._


End file.
